Gotta Live It Big Time
by KaylahLily
Summary: You were just another ordinary teenage girl when a chance trip to Los Angeles leads you to start questioning everything you were raised to believe in. How will this affect what you have with James?
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or James for that matter, all though like any other fellow rusher out there, I wouldn't mind. I also do not own Carly or her family, they are borrowed from my awesome Twitter Pal, Carlyndra. Enjoy the story!**

It is 8:00 on Easter night and you still haven't gotten a call. You have been worried ever since you saw someone tweet that he wasn't at the Cologne autograph session and was sick. He hasn't answered your texts, calls, or tweets. You have been driving your family crazy with your pacing back and forth throughout the house. Finally you have had enough. You grab your jacket and leave your house, hoping that a walk in the nice spring air will help get your mind off of him. Starting off at your house, you slowly walk towards the park a few blocks away reflecting on all that has happened to you in the past three months…

It all started when your Aunt and Uncle surprised you with a trip to California with them. It just so happened to coincide with a week off of school so for once your parents agreed that you could go. The day before the trip you had just started packing your things and were getting more excited and nervous all at once. When it came time to go to bed, you found yourself lying there, unable to sleep. The next thing you knew, your alarm was going off and it was time to get up. An hour later you, your Aunt, and your Uncle were getting your bags and tickets checked and boarding the plane to California.

The whole flight lasted about four hours, give or take a few minutes. You fell asleep on the plane and the next thing you know you had woken up to see you were in LAX. You and your family get your bags and hop in the taxi that will take you to your hotel. It turns out the hotel is right next to Paramount Studios and you get even more excited as that is where they film your favorite TV show, Big Time Rush. The rest of the day you guys just check out the hotel and unwind from the trip. Thankfully your Aunt and Uncle trust you enough to get a suite with two rooms so you even get your own room. You are basically on cloud nine you think as you go to bed that night.

The first two days of your five day trip go relatively well. You and your family play tourist and enjoy the sights and even go to the beach. One night though, as you are sitting in your room and your Aunt and Uncle have gone to a romantic dinner, you get restless. You decide that a short walk around the hotel area won't hurt. You grab your jacket, slap on your vans, and head down to the lobby. As you are leaving the lobby, you see a pamphlet for Paramount Studios – you grab it. You leave the hotel and find yourself heading towards the studios. Of course as you get there, they won't let you in, but you are still in awe just standing there. As you turn to leave, you run into a solid wall…

Carly: _"Oh my goodness! I am so so…"_(you trail off as you see just who you have run into; get a wide eyed doe look in your eyes)

James: _"Oh. Are you okay? I didn't mean to…"_ ( he says this just as you say your apology; he smiles at you and does his little laugh) _"Really though are you okay?"_

Carly: _"Ummm yeah I think so; I mean it is not like I ran into a wall, your pretty soft…"_ ( you blush that you actually said that out loud to him, thinking to yourself, "could I get any cheesier?)

James: _"Well it was my fault for stopping there like I did. How can I make it up to you?"_

Carly:_ "Well I don't want to sound like a crazed fan or anything but I love your show. It is funny and inspirational to me all at the same time. So it would mean the world to me if I could maybe see how it gets filmed? I have been considering going to college for theater and the arts so it would be really beneficial. And oh gosh I am rambling again…"_

James:_ "Haha. It is okay. It is good to hear when we inspire others. It makes me feel even better about all that we do. I think I can get you on the set for a little bit if you have some time right now actually."_

Carly: _"Well, I really need to be getting back to my Aunt and Uncle at the hotel. They don't really know that I am gone."_ ( your face falls as you say this to him)

James: _"Wait, you're staying at *Name of your hotel*? Well we are filming tomorrow morning if you are available then. Maybe I can come and get you before I come here to the set?"_

Carly: ( you think and go over what you thought your Aunt and Uncle had planned for tomorrow) _"That actually sounds like a great idea."_ ( you smile and give him your hotel room number and then say goodbye)

As you walk back to your hotel, you can't help jumping up and down and giggling a little bit. You have only dreamed that something like this would ever happen to you, yet here it is, really happening. You all but run back to the hotel and skip all the way to your room. You get back just in time for your Aunt and Uncle to return from their night alone. They ask you how your night went and you explain what all happened. They are happy for you and give you permission to go in the morning with the exception that you come back no later than 7 p.m. You go to bed with a huge smile on your face, looking forward to the morning.

Your alarm goes off and you groggily hit at it to shut it up. You roll back over to go to bed and just as you close your eyes you remember exactly where you are and what today is. You jump up out of bed and run into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Just as you are putting the final touches on your outfit, you hear a knock on the suite door. Your Uncle goes and answers it and lets James into the suite's living room area.

Uncle: _"Carly! James is here for you."_

You make sure you have your small wallet and phone before you head out of your room, grabbing your jacket as you head out to the living room area.

Carly: _"Hi James! I am so excited to see what all goes on behind the set today."_

James: _"Well that is what I am here for. As much as I would love to stay and introduce myself further, I need to be on set in thirty minutes so we should get going. I will have her back by 7 no problem sir."_

Uncle: _"Okay sounds good. Carly, you have fun. I know how much this means to you."_ ( you run up and give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug good-bye, then head out the door with James)

As you and James are walking to the elevator, he puts on a cap and sunglasses. You get into the elevator and take the short ride down to the lobby and then head out of the hotel.

James: _"Okay here you will need this to get around the studio._ (he hands you a visitor pass)_ I need to go over a few of the studio's rules and formalities before we get there."_

Carly: _"I completely understand."_

For the quick walk to the studio he goes over the rules and expectations with you and before you know it, the security guard is checking you into the studio and James and you are walking to the set lot. You can't help getting more nervous and anxious the closer you get to the set. James introduces you to a few of the crew members then excuses himself to go get ready. You are having a blast learning all the different roles and things that go on just to film a TV series. Before you realize it, the producer and director are calling for a small meal break and James heads your way with a few unexpected guests trailing behind him.

James: _"Hey Carly. How is it going? I want you to meet a few good friends of mine; this is Carlos, Kendall, and Logan."_

Carly: _"Oh hey James. Hi guys! Glad to meet you. It is going so well, James. I am learning so much. Thank you again for giving me this opportunity."_ ( you go up and give him a shy hug)

James: _"You're welcome. I am glad that this makes up for almost running you over yesterday. We were going to get some lunch, you want to join us?"_

Carly: _"That would be awesome!"_

You go with them and between the five of you, plus Katelyn, Erin, and Ciara, you all decide on ordering in a few pizzas for lunch. As you are waiting for the pizzas to arrive, James comes over by you and you two start chatting about small things.

James: _"So Carly, what brings you here to LA exactly?"_

Carly: _"Well my Aunt and Uncle were supposed to bring my cousin, but she had a sport thing for school, and they knew I had a break, so they asked me if I wanted to come along."_

James: _"Wow, sounds like you caught a lucky break then."_

Carly: _"Yeah, I did. This is such a great opportunity for me to get an idea of what I want to do after college."_ ( you can't help noticing that you both keep glancing at each other as you are talking)

James:_ "Well you definitely picked the right place to take notes on. LA has a very diverse community of musical, art, and theatre types."_

You two continue to talk about different things, where you're from, where he is from, your family….about 20 minutes later the pizzas arrive and you all dig in. As you all finish your pizza and the cast gets back to work, you go back over to observe the crew members. As the filming progresses you can't help but glance at James. Sure, he is your favorite guy on the TV show, but this isn't TV. So why are you feeling all butterfly fluttery around him? He is just a cool guy who is being super nice and helping you out, right? Your thoughts confuse you and you don't even pay attention that the time has flown by and shooting is done for the day. James runs over to you and tells you that he will be right out, he has to go get changed again.

You're waiting for James by the exit for the set and say good-bye to the other guys as they pass you to leave. Soon James comes out and you both leave the set. It has been an amazing, but exhausting day and couple that with all the confusing feelings running through your head and you are tired. James notices this as you are only walking at a slow pace back to the hotel.

James: _"Hey are you okay? You seem kind of…I don't know…out of it."_

Carly: (you manage a weak smile back at him) _"Yeah, I am just really tired. Today took a lot out of me I guess."_

James: _"Oh well that is truly understandable. You were terrific on set though. You stayed out of the way and let the crew do what they needed to. Most people try to be in the way because they think they can get on the show that way or something."_( he says the last bit with a chuckle)

You get back to the hotel and he walks you to the elevator. You get into the elevator and he presses the button for your floor. You lean back against the wall as the elevator begins its trek up to the correct floor.

James: _"Hey Carly, can I tell you something?"_

Carly: _"Umm….sure I guess."_ (you slide your hair back behind your ear in a nervous gesture)

James: _"Well today has been amazing. I feel I can be myself around you and for me that is a rare find. I just wanted to tell you that and thank you."_

Carly: _"Oh, well you are more than welcome. I can imagine what you all have to put up with on a daily basis. I know I wouldn't want to be treated like that, so I definitely wouldn't want to put you through that."_

The elevator door opens up on your floor. You both get out and he walks you to your room door. You give James a thank you hug and turn to open the door.

Carly: _"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for the great time and opportunity to see what it is like on a TV set."_

Before you get the chance to open the door and go in, you feel a hand on your arm and another on your chin. Slower than you thought possible, his mouth descends onto yours in a sweet, short kiss. Before you realize what is happening, he is pulling away already, leaving you breathless.

James: _"I am so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful right then. I know it sounds cheesy, but it is true. I have never met anybody quite like you Carly. Even though you are only here for a few more days, I would very much like to get to know you better. What do you say? "_

You just stand there, stunned, trying to sort through your chaotic thoughts. Usually you are a shy, cautious person so part of you wants to say no, but then again, the part of you that is somewhat adventurous wants to desperately say yes.

Carly: _"I honestly don't know James. This seems to be happening so fast and it is more like a dream. Can we start by just hanging out as friends?"_

James: _"That sounds like a most excellent idea. I have the day off tomorrow, why don't we hang out, I can show you around LA a bit more if it is okay with your Aunt and Uncle?"_

Carly: _"I will ask them and let you know."_(you give him a shy smile and he smiles back at you)

It seems like a dream as you exchange numbers and he gives you another hug good-bye. You are still standing there as he goes back to the elevator and gets in. He gives you a wave right before the elevator doors close. Right before you go into the hotel suite, you can't help but reach a finger up to your lips and touch them…sure enough, they are still tingling.


	2. Part Two

The next morning comes quickly and as you lie there in bed, you can't help going over each and every thought of the day before again and again. Your phone vibrates on the nightstand next to your bed. You look over at your alarm clock and see that it is only 6 in the morning. You grab your phone and it is James texting you.

James' Text: "Are you awake? If so, I was wondering if you would like to go to breakfast with me?"

You lay there contemplating for a good five minutes before you get up and go see if your Aunt and Uncle are up yet. As it turns out your Aunt is up already and having some coffee in the living room area.

Carly: _"Can I ask you something?"_

Aunt: _"You know you can ask me anything Carls."_(She sets her coffee mug down and turns to face you)

Carly:_ "Well it is about James. I am just confused about how I feel about him. And now he asked me if I would like to go to breakfast and hang out with him today. What do I do?"_

Aunt: _"Well it is always a tough thing to figure out when your heart and your head are doing battle with each other. Tell me Carls, how do you feel when you are around James? Good? Bad? What?"_

Carly: _"I feel like I can trust him and I can be myself, like I don't have to pretend to be something or someone I am not."_

Aunt: _"There is your answer then."_(She picks her coffee mug back up and smiles at you)

You give your Aunt a big hug and go back into your room. You grab your phone and send a quick reply to James.

Carly's Text: "It is on. 7 okay?"

You don't have to wait too long for a reply.

James' Text: "Sounds good. I will pick you up in a bit then. Dress casual, but bring a jacket."

As you read the text you smile. You then look at the clock and realize you only have maybe thirty minutes to take a shower and get ready. You run to the bathroom. By the time James knocks on the hotel room door thirty-two minutes later, you are ready. You say good-bye to your Aunt and Uncle and leave with James after he promises to have you back at a reasonable time. James takes you to his favorite little café for a small breakfast before he takes you to Santa Monica Pier. You are amazed at all the things to do there. You two have a blast going on rides, stopping at vendors, and trying different foods. The music is outstanding and you find yourself having a great time with James. Before you know it, it is time to head back to the hotel. You silently think to yourself that even though you said you wanted to be just friends, today has definitely shown you that there just may be something more here. As you two come to a stop in front of the hotel room yet again, you are secretly hoping that James feels the same connection. You get a bit disappointed though when he just leans in and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

James: _"Good night Carly. I had a blast. Hope you enjoyed yourself today."_

Carly: _"Yes, I had a great time. I never knew there was so much more to LA than all the Hollywood glamour. Good Night James."_

You watch James as he walks away towards the elevator. A sense of foreboding dread fills you as you can't help shaking the feeling that if you don't act on your feelings now, you may not get another chance. Just as the elevator doors open, you run up to James and kiss him full on the mouth. He stands there shocked but soon his lips yield under yours and he wraps his arms around you. The kiss continues for what seems like minutes before you both come up for air, breathless.

James: _"Carly…I thought…"_

Carly: _"I know what I said yesterday and I guess I was just confused by what I was feeling for you. I realized today/tonight that if I didn't go with my feelings that I may be missing out on something really good."_

James: _"Well I for one am glad of that. Would you like to go out again tomorrow then? I don't get done on set until late, but I can stop by here and we can have a small picnic in the lobby."_

Carly: _"I would like that very much."_

He presses the button for the elevator again and as he waits again, you two kiss one more time. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you in close to him. As he pulls away he touches his forehead to yours.

James: _"I will see you tomorrow then, my sweet Carly."_

He enters the elevator and you all but skip back to your hotel room. As you are getting ready for bed that night, a sudden realization hits you: you will be leaving in two days to go back to Minnesota. As you lay down to go to sleep, a tear escapes out of the corner of your eye. You can't help thinking: "What am I going to do? I just found happiness will I lose it so soon?"

The next two days seem to pass by in a blur of emotions and fun. As Saturday rolls around, you are dreading what is to come. Your Aunt and Uncle know how much this trip has meant to you and how hard it will be to leave, but they also know that you can't stay. You need to go back to Minnesota and finish school so you can get into a great college, perhaps coming back out this way to attend. For this reason they push you to get packed and ready to go by 2 that afternoon. Around noon, as you are finalizing your packing, a knock sounds on the hotel door. You already know who it is and debate going to answer it. Would it just be easier to ignore it and leave? Or will it make it harder to do?

Probably against your better judgment you go to answer the door. James is standing there with a smile plastered on his face, but that soon disappears as he realizes that you look like you are about to cry.

James: _"Hey, what's wrong? Can you come out for a little bit? I will have you back before 2."_

Carly: (you sniffle and clear your throat) _"Uh yeah just let me grab my jacket."_(You go grab your jacket and tell your Aunt and Uncle that you will be back in a bit)

James takes your hand and you two walk down to the park a few blocks over from the hotel. He sits down on a bench and pulls you down next to him. He turns to you.

James: _"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"_

Carly: (You start to get a little angry at how your leaving doesn't seem to be bothering him) _"How can this not be bothering you? "_

James: _"Because it isn't Carly. Your acting like this is the last time we will see each other."_

Carly: _"How can you say that? I live in Minnesota, you live here. Long distance relationships don't exactly work out 9 times out of 10."_

James: _"That may be true, and usually I am hesitant to start a relationship because of how crazy my schedule is, but I don't want to give up on whatever this could be. I feel like we would be cheating each other out of something. Don't tell me you can't feel that as well. These last few days I have felt a connection with you that I haven't felt with anybody else."_

You tear up again and get up from the bench. You swipe at your eyes with the sleeve of your jacket. You turn back to James.

Carly: _"I don't want to go or give up either, but how could we possible make a long distance relationship work then?"_

James: _"Well there is always email, twitter, phones, airplanes, and more… I think that we owe it to ourselves to find out if there is something between us though."_

Carly: _"Twitter, really? I don't think all your fans would like that."_ (You say this with a chuckle as James wraps you in his arms and pulls you close)

James: _"No, you're probably right."_ (He answers back with a chuckle and kisses the top of your head)

You two just sit down and talk more about how you can make your relationship work. The biggest hurdle will be telling your parents when you get back to Minnesota. Your Aunt and Uncle tell you that it is time to go and James asks to go with you guys to the airport to see you off. They smile and say sure. All too soon you all arrive at LAX and it is time to board your flight. Your Aunt and Uncle give you a few minutes to say good – bye to James and they go and wait over by the boarding gate.

James pulls you close and kisses you fiercely on the lips. You wrap your arms around him as you two part a bit and hug him tight.

James: _"So give me a call when you land and if I don't answer right away make sure to leave me a voicemail and I will call you back as soon as I can, because I may be on set working."_

Carly: (you sniffle a bit and nod your head) _"Okay."_(It comes out as a whispered hiccup)

James: (he wipes away your tears with the pad of his thumbs) _"Hey now, remember we talked about this. This isn't good-bye good-bye okay. I will see you later that is a promise. You just promise me that you won't go and fall for some other guy back home."_ (He says the last sentence with a chuckle and you can't help but chuckle back at him) _"There is that smile I have come to enjoy over these last few days."_

Carly: _"I will miss you."_

Your Aunt and Uncle motion for you that it is time to board the plane. You and James share one last kiss before hugging one last time and you slowly walk towards your Aunt and Uncle. Your Aunt puts her arm around your shoulders and you look back to see James still standing there waving good-bye to you. Your flight lasts just over four hours and it is almost ten p.m. by the time your Aunt and Uncle drop you off at home. You hug your parents good night and then go up to your room. You are exhausted and lay down on your bed. You remember that you have to call James yet so you pull out your cell phone and hit the button for his number. It goes to voicemail so you do as he asked and leave a message:

"Hey James, it's Carly. You probably already know that. (laugh) Anyways just letting you know I got home okay and I am heading to bed so if you want give me a call in the morning. I miss you already. Bye."

There it was short, sweet, and to the point. You put your phone back on the charger and change into your pajamas. As soon as your head hits the pillow you are out and into dreamland, wondering what your future will hold.

You wake up the next morning and see you have a text message:

"Hey Carls, sorry I missed your call. Glad to hear you made it safely. I miss you too. Give me a call before 2 today, I should be around before then. Xoxo James"

You smile and get up and go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You go down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and your parents are there already eating. You grab some cereal and a bowl and sit down at the table by your parents.

Carly: _"Hey Mom, hey Dad. Morning."_

Parents: _"Hey Carlyndra. How was your trip?"_

Carly: _"It was amazing. We had loads of fun….and….I …uh…met someone."_

Parents: _"That's great…wait…you met someone?"_

Carly: _"Yeah, his name is James. He is really sweet and we are sort of kind of dating."_

Dad: _"Wait, so let me get this straight: You are dating a guy you only just met less than a week ago and he lives in California while you are here?"_

Carly: (you start to play with your spoon in your bowl nervously) _"Yeah, that about sums it up right."_

Mom: _"Carlyndra, don't you think that is a little, oh I don't know, reckless of you? To go off and start dating someone you barely know? From California nonetheless."_

Carly: _"Mom…it is not like that. I know quite a lot about him. I mean his family and him came to the hotel and had dinner with all of us. We talked a lot, got to know each other a bit. It is not like he is a total stranger with tattoos or something."_

Dad: _"Wait…how do you know he doesn't have tattoos?"_

Carly: _"Oh come on Dad. Why don't you just ask the question: Did we have sex? Well the answer is no because I am not that totally irresponsible. You two did raise me to have some morals."_

You slam your hands down on the table and get up and run off to your room, slamming the door as you jump onto your bed. You grab your phone and text the one person who will understand you right now.

Text to James: "Hey, are you awake? I know it is early, but I had a fight with my parents, ironically about you and I need someone to talk to."

You wait maybe 10 minutes before you get a reply back.

Text to Carly: "Yeah, I just got up. Sorry to hear you are having such a rough start this morning. Would it make them feel better to talk to me or meet me?"

Text to James: "I don't know. Maybe. They are just really stuck in their ways and kind of strict. I haven't even told them that you are 3 years older than me. That would really put them towards the edge."

Text to Carly: "Oh that isn't a good thing. Listen, I have this coming weekend free and so I could fly out to Minnesota, spend some time with you, let your parents get to know me."

Text to James: "Okay that sounds like a good idea if you don't mind. No wonder I like you, you are smart and terrific all at the same time."

You and James talk a bit more before your parents interrupt and knock on the door. You send him a quick text good-bye that you have to go because your parents are here and you will talk to him later. You tell your parents to come in.

Dad: _"Look Carlyndra, we are sorry we jumped at you a bit ago. It is just that you threw a pretty big curveball at us."_

Carly: _"I know and I am sorry about that. But if you will allow it, James said he can come out to Minnesota this coming weekend and that he would really like to meet you and for you guys to get to know him."_

Mom: _"That sounds like it might be a good idea. We will talk more about that and make some plans. I guess we are just afraid that you are growing up on us too fast Carlyndra."_

You get up and get dressed for the day. The rest of the week goes pretty smoothly as you get ready for school to start up again. You are pretty psyched as it is your last semester of high school. Not to mention that tomorrow, your boyfriend of two weeks lands at the airport and you and your parents are going to pick him up. You are getting more and more nervous as the hours go by.

The next day dawns bright and early and you and your parents hop in the car and head to the airport. You get there and you are waiting for the plane to get in. It seems you are waiting forever and ever when all of a sudden you feel a tap on your shoulder.

James: _"Excuse me miss, but do you know where I can find the nearest hotel?"_

Carly: (you let out a squeal ) _"James! OMG I have missed you!"_

You practically jump into his arms and you two kiss. You hear someone clearing their throat and realize that your parents are standing right next to you two.

Carly: _"Sorry. Mom…Dad…This is James, my boyfriend. James, this is my Mom and Dad."_

James: _"It is finally good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. (last name here). I have heard so much about you from Carly here."_

Dad: _"Likewise._ (he shakes James'hand) _Why don't we go grab your bag and get you checked into your hotel? Then maybe we can all catch a nice dinner and have a good chat."_

James: _"Sounds good."_

James wraps his arm around your shoulder as you all make your way to the baggage claim. You can tell that this weekend is going to be a very interesting one already. And boy, are you right…


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: For the record even though I highly wish I owned anything to do with Big Time Rush, I sadly do not. They are "owned" by Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows. With that said, onto the story you guys have been waiting for.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry this part is so short. I have been a bit busy with college finals the last two weeks. I hope that with this coming weekend I will get a much longer part or two up. Once again I thank each and every one of you that have read my stories. You guys truly rock!**

James gets settled into his hotel room and an hour later you are seated next to him at your favorite pizzeria. Your parents are sitting across the table from the two of you silently watching as you and James talk quietly and he brushes your hair behind your ears. A waitress comes over to take your order:

Dad: "Uh yeah we will have a medium pizza with the works on it please, as well as a side of buffalo wings with blue cheese dipping sauce."

Waitress: "Okay. And to drink?"

Dad: "I will take a root beer. Honey, what would you like?"

Mom: "I will have an iced tea with lemon on the side please. Thank you."

The waitress turns towards you and James.

Waitress: "And what would you two like?" You can't help notice how she smiles and tries to flirt with James.

Carly: "I think that I will have the grilled chicken sandwich please with the side Caesar's salad."

She doesn't acknowledge that she heard your order as she keeps smiling at James.

James: "Um…let's see…I think I will have the same thing as my girlfriend just ordered. Thank you." He has a sort of smug look on his face as he smiles back at her knowing perfectly well that she most likely didn't hear what you had ordered.

Waitress: "Oh I am sorry; could you repeat that order then? I didn't catch all of it."

Carly: "Sure. It was a grilled chicken sandwich with the side Caesar's salad." You speak it slowly making sure to annunciate each of the words. She apparently gets the point as she scribbles the order on her pad and the smile drops from her face.

Waitress: "Would you two like anything to drink with your order then?"

James: "Actually an iced tea sounds pretty good. What kinds do you have?"

Waitress: "We have unsweetened, sweetened, raspberry, or peach."

James: "Oh I will have the peach flavored please."

Your Mom pipes up and adds that hers should be a sweetened. The waitress turns back to you, apparently getting the point that James is off limits.

Carly: "I think I will have the raspberry iced tea."

The waitress finishes writing up the order and leaves the table. Your Dad clears his throat and looks at James.

Dad: "So James, Carly hasn't really told us that much about you. If you wouldn't mind telling us a bit about yourself, that seems like a logically place to begin this weekend."

James: "Sure. Umm…well let's see. I am 20 years old and was born in New York City, but I have pretty much lived in California most of my life. Currently I am in a music group called Big Time Rush and we also have a television show with the same name. I own my own home, have a lab dog named Falco, stay in touch constantly with my family, and I really like your daughter."

Mom: "Oh well that is a lot of information for us to digest all at once."

James gave off a small chuckle.

James: "Sorry about that, but you did say you wanted to know more about me."

Carly: "Dad you're kind of quiet over there."

Just as he is about to answer, the waitress arrives with your drink orders. You thank her and she leaves without really saying anything else.

Dad: "As I was going to say, while I respect that you are up front and honest with us and that you are having a great success in your life, I just question if a 20 year old man is appropriate for my 17 year old daughter."

Carly: "Dad…"

James: "No Carly. He is right to ask that. It is only logical and I can respect that in turn. To be honest Sir I wrestled with that as well when I first decided to ask Carly out. The more I got to hang out and get to know your daughter though, the more I found out I liked her as more than a friend. We have this; I don't know connection and share common interests."

Your Dad holds up his hand to stop James. James quiets down and takes a sip of his iced tea. There is an eerie silence that seems to stretch across the table within your small group. Your Mom looks at you then back at your Dad. All of a sudden your Dad breaks out in a small smile.

Dad: "I think I am going to like you James."

James seems to let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. You give a shaky laugh and look over at James as he grabs a hold of your hand, placing a kiss on it. The food arrives and you all have a nice dinner with James telling your folks more about himself and how you two met. You have high hopes for this weekend and so far you believe that luck may just be on your side as things are starting off really well…or so you thought.


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: I once again do not own Big Time Rush. I only give credit to my friend Carlyndra for letting me borrow her name, etc as an inspiration for the OFC character in this story. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this part! Warning though, this part will be a bit emotional and may be upsetting for some. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

The next morning you take James on a tour of the town where you have spent the majority of your 17 years on this Earth. You show him where you go to school along with a few of your favorite places around town: café on the corner, library, and this really cool music shop that sells old records and such. You just love walking into that store and the smell of the vinyl that hits your nose is intoxicating.

James: "Hmmm that would be a cool place to check out. Are they open today?"

Carly: "Umm yeah I believe they are for a bit anyways. Let's check out the hours, see if I am right."

He grabs your hand and you begin to cross the street. All of a sudden you hear a loud thud as you are knocked to the side hard. Looking back you remember James letting go of your hand and turning his body towards yours. You feel a sickly weight on top of you and look down. James is unconscious and the sickly wet feeling is the blood running out of his leg onto yours. People are running around and you hear others screaming. Someone comes over and you realize that it is a policeman.

Policeman: "Miss, miss… can you move?" He turns around. "Let's get this area clear so that the paramedics can get through."

Carly: "Ummm I think so, but my boyfriend is seriously hurt, I think he is bleeding badly. Please get help."

You are starting to panic more and more. You reach down as best as you can to help stop the bleeding.

Policeman: "Just hang in there. You are doing great. What is your name?"

Carly: "Carlyndra. My boyfriend's name is James."

Policeman: "You are doing great Carlyndra. Just keep doing what you are doing, putting pressure on James' leg. The paramedics will be here in no more than five minutes."

You keep one hand firmly on James' leg and reach up to his face with the other.

Carly: "James….James…can you hear me? Please wake up…."

You start to cry a bit more as James continues to remain unconscious, his breathing a bit shallow. All of a sudden you hear more sirens and realize that the paramedics have arrived. They make their way over towards you and James and settle the equipment next to you. They reach out to try to take care of you but you shrug them off.

Carly: "No…get to James first. He needs you more."

Paramedic #1: "My partner will Ma'am, but we need to get you looked at too. You have a nasty cut on the side of your head and your arm is scraped up. "

It is at that moment that you didn't even realize that you were so injured. Your focus had been on James this entire time. As you become more aware of your injuries though you can feel the distinct pain in those areas, sucking in your breath when the paramedic touches your forehead.

Paramedic #2: "Grab that stretcher! We need to move him now! I managed to apply pressure and wrap his leg, but he is losing blood fast. We need to get him to the hospital now! Let's go!"

Your attention goes back to where they are working on James. You start to struggle with the other paramedic as you try to get to James.

Carly: "Please, I need to go with him. Make sure he is alright. They can take care of me at the hospital, please."

You don't know if it the hysteria in your voice or the heart-wrenching sobs that come out of your mouth as you plead with the paramedic to let you go with James.

Paramedic #1: "Okay, you can ride with us, but you need to stay out of the way while we continue to work on your boyfriend. He is in pretty bad shape."

You silently nod your head afraid that you will break down even further. He helps you stand up with a little support and then helps you climb into the ambulance behind James. You look over at where James is lying on the stretcher so pale and the sobs start back up. The paramedic looks over at you while working on James and tries to give you a reassuring smile.

Paramedic #2: "Hey, he will be okay. We are doing are best and they will take great care of him at the hospital."

You look up at her, trying to give a small smile back. She lets you reach out and hold onto James' hand. It actually helps to calm you down a bit. A few minutes later the ambulance is pulling into the hospital bay and the doors are opened. All of a sudden you are enveloped into an organized chaos as you are swept away to be checked out while they rush James to the O.R.

As they take you to a trauma room, they make sure to get your full name, your parent's names, and where they could be reached. They are finishing up a few stitches in your hairline when your Mom rushes in. You start crying all over again and she envelopes you into a tight hug. Your Dad isn't too far behind. The doctor excuses himself for a few minutes to allow some privacy.

Dad: "Thank god you are alright Carly!"

Carly: "I know Dad, but James…" You start to cry all over again.

Mom: "Sshhh… there there Carly he will be alright. From what we heard he is being taken very good care of up there in surgery. Hush now and relax. No good will come of you getting all worked up again."

She starts to rub your back as she sits down on the bed next to you. You lay your head down in her lap like you used to do as a child and it helps to calm you down. Your Dad goes out to talk to your doctor.

Dad: "Is she going to be okay then Doctor?"

Doctor: "She has a small gash which we sutured up and a bump on her head so we would like to keep her overnight just to be safe. She also has a number of scrapes and bruises, but overall she is very lucky. It would seem that her boyfriend took the brunt of the impact when he placed his body over hers."

Dad: "How is he doing?"

Doctor: "To be quite honest he didn't look too good when they brought him in. He had several broken bones in his left leg, gashes on his right leg, a contusion on his left side, and several other various injuries from the impact of the vehicle. He is very lucky to have had your daughter there quite honestly. He would have bled out in a matter of minutes had she not put that pressure on his wound like she did. She may have very well saved his life. He is young and strong so I expect he will be a fighter. Besides, it would seem that he has something worth fighting for."

Dad: "What is that Doctor?"

Doctor: "Your daughter."

He smiles and walks away. Your Dad walks back into the room and pulls up a chair to sit by you and your Mom on the bed. You have fallen asleep and your parents share a reassuring smile and settle in until you wake up next.

In the meantime, there is a struggle for life and death going on only two floors up as a team of doctor's struggle to work on all of James' injuries. All they know is that it will be a very long night for them and the rest of the hospital staff as they rush to stabilize James' condition and save his life…


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: Once again blah blah blah I do not own Big Time Rush. Blah blah blah...As always, enjoy the story and feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated whether it is positive or negative. I write these stories for the readers so if you have any suggestions at all, review and leave them for me :) Thanks!**

Doctor: "Clamp off that bleeding! Now!"

It has been a grueling four hours and the doctors and their team is still working hard on James and his injuries. It seems that whenever they finish repairing something though, another situation presents itself. They had started by repairing the major damage to his leg and managing to stop the bleeding and sew that up. Well then James had gone into cardiac arrest from losing too much blood so they had to get through that hurdle. Now currently they were working to find a blood clot that had occurred and managed to travel towards James' heart. They got the clot out and are now sewing everything up. It was touch and go, but with a nice recovery they are fairly confident that James will be up and back to work in no time. After double checking to make sure all is good and they didn't miss anything, they finally wheel him into a recovery room. The time: 3 a.m.

Meanwhile back in your room, you had awoken up around midnight to a pounding headache and your Mom got the doctor and they gave you some medicine to help. Soon you were settled back in your room and had fallen back asleep. It is around 7 a.m. when you wake up again and the headache is a dull nuisance in the back of your head now. The doctor comes back in to check on you before his shift ends.

Doctor: "So Carly, how are you feeling this morning?"

Carly: "Ummm I actually feel pretty good. I have a mild headache and some stiffness but from what I was told that will be normal for a few days. When can I see James? Nobody has said anything about him yet."

The doctor makes some notes on your chart.

Doctor: "Well, it looks like you will get to go home today then. As for James, it was touch and go for a while last night."

You gasp and brace yourself against your Mom's arms as you fear the worst.

Doctor: "Oh, no. He is fine Carly. He is still in recovery. They managed to get everything put back and sewed up. His doctor would be able to tell you more. He won't be able to have visitors yet today and he is still sedated, but I would think if everything keeps going well that by tomorrow he should be allowed limited visitors. I will send his doctor in later to talk more to you if you want."

You nod your head eagerly.

Carly: "Yes I would like that."

The doctor leaves and your parents hug you tightly again.

Mom: "Thank god Carly. We were so worried when we first heard what happened."

Dad: "I am glad that James is going to be okay. He really seems like a good kid and I think I speak for you Mother too when I say that we would like to get to know him a bit more."

You sit there in shock for a bit because your Dad has never really liked any of your past boyfriends and you can't believe that he is saying this about James. You practically laugh and hug him tightly, happy with what has happened. There is a small nagging thought in the back of your mind though that you hope he isn't just saying all this because of what has happened.

Carly: "Dad, you guys aren't just saying these because of the accident are you?"

Dad: "No Carls, we actually mean it. He seems to be a bright young man with a solid head on his shoulder, unlike some of those other boys you have dated." He emphasizes the word "boys."

You laugh at that and lay back down on the bed because you are still a bit tired now that you know James is okay you feel like you can rest a bit easier. Before you know it, you are back asleep.

A few hours later you wake up when another doctor knocks on your door. You sit up in bed and notice your parents are not there at the moment.

Doctor: "Hello. My name is Doctor Hiroya. I am James Maslow's doctor. My colleague asked me to come down here and talk to you a bit about what Mr. Maslow has been through I believe he said you were Mr. Maslow's girlfriend? Are your parents around?"

Carly: "Ummm I am not sure where they are, but it is around lunch time so maybe they stepped out to get a bite to eat? And yes, you are correct. I am James' girlfriend. How is he doing Doctor?"

Just as he is about to go into details, your parents come back into the room. Another few minutes are wasted by as the doctor and your parents exchange introductions. Finally you have had enough of waiting.

Carly: "Well…how is James?"

Dad: "Carly…"

Doctor: "No, it is okay. I apologize for keeping you waiting Carly. I won't sugar coat it. His injuries were pretty severe, still are in fact. He will be here for a good week recovering and even then he will need some physical therapy and such to get back up and moving around. His leg was pretty bashed up and due to the blood loss he actually went into a cardiac arrest. Thankfully we were able to pull him back around though. However, not long after we closed up his leg and got him back from the arrest, we noticed that his breathing was uneven and he had developed a blood clot slowly moving its way through his lungs. We had to work quickly to find the clot and remove it and did so just in time. Thus he is still in recovery now and won't be able to have visitors yet at all today. We are observing him to make sure he is truly out of the woods."

You gasp and tears start forming in your eyes at all that James must have gone through. He was obviously hurt much more badly than you had originally thought. Your Mom comes over and wraps you in her arms. The doctor continues…

Doctor: "Tomorrow morning I am going to okay, barring no complications, that he can receive visitors for a limited amount of time. There will be some restrictions Carly and I will tell you that with the bruises and everything he will look much worse than he is. He also won't be conscious, not yet anyways. I would like to keep him sedated for another day to make sure his body is healing nicely before we attempt to have him moving around at all. With all this said, do you know how we can get a hold of anybody for him? Any questions you may have at this time?"

You sniffle and wipe your nose with a Kleenex.

Carly: "Well I know his parents are divorced. But I believe his dad lives back in California. If you can get me his cell phone I could give him a call. If I can't get a hold of his family, I will call his band mates. They are practically brothers. I know I can get a hold of them. I don't have any questions right now doctor. I just want him to get better. I will do whatever it takes."

Doctor: "Well I will go and see about getting his personal affects for you then so you can see about making the necessary calls. And it is good you say that Carly, this recovery will not be the easiest for him. It will truly help to have a loving person such as you by his side."

With that said and a big smile at you, the doctor leaves the room. You and your parents begin to talk about what has happened and what will happen once James is okay to leave the hospital. You know that he can't stay at the hotel, but you also know that there is no room at your house for him to stay there. A nurse brings in the bag of personal affects and you immediately tear up as you see the blood on his pants and shirt in the bag. Your Dad puts a reassuring hand on your arm and you take a deep breath. You can do this for James. You manage to dig through the bag and get his jacket out. His phone is in the inside pocket. You just hope it isn't damaged from the accident.

You pull the phone out and press a button…it is a blank screen. Hope is softly fleeting from your mind. Your Dad takes the phone from you and presses the power button. It turns on! You let out a small shriek of happiness and grab the phone back. You look through the contacts and locate Carlos' number. You feel better contacting one of the guys and then having them contact James' dad for you. Your press the send button and it rings on the other end. You silently will Carlos to answer on the other end and what seems like minutes later you hear a click and a smooth voice answer.

Carlos: "Hey buddy, how is your trip?"

Carly: "Umm is this Carlos?"

Carlos: "Yeah…would this be Carly? What's wrong?" He immediately hears the waver in your voice.

You struggle to keep your emotions in check as you quickly explain what happened.

Carly: "There was an accident. We were crossing the street and a car came out of nowhere and struck us, more James than me. It was bad Carlos. He was bleeding so much…"

You pause to take another breath and you can hear Carlos' sharp intake of breath on the other line and hears the waver in your voice.

You struggle to keep your emotions in check as you quickly explain what happened.

Carly: "There was an accident. We were crossing the street and a car came out of nowhere and struck us, more James than me. It was bad Carlos. He was bleeding so much…"

You pause to take another breath and you can hear Carlos' sharp intake of breath on the other line and you sense that he is struggling as well to keep calm.

Carly: "It was a fight the doctor said, but he is in recovery right now. They wanted me to call his family and let them know, but I realized that you guys were the only "family" that I had met when I was there. I was wondering if you would call his family and tell them."

Carlos: "Of course I can. I will call them and the other guys too. We will all be on the next flight there. Can you give me the information for the hospital and maybe a local hotel?"

You give him the information that he requested and you both hang up. You feel exhausted by the end of the conversation and realize that it is getting late. A nurse brings in some food for you and despite protests; you eat a few bites of it. You ask the nurse if you can take a shower or bath and freshen up a bit and she says sure. Once inside the bathroom, you climb into the tub and relax back against the side. It is then that all the emotions you have been holding in come flooding to the surface and you lean forward, wrapping your arms around your knees and cry your eyes out. Outside in your room, your parents sit next to each other knowing that you are in there crying and they can't do anything to help you. They know in their minds that this is only the beginning of a struggle they just don't know if you are mature enough to handle…


	6. Part Six

**Once again I need to put this disclaimer in: I don't nor will I ever own anything related to Big Time Rush. Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon own any and all rights to them, well except for the guys themselves. Pretty sure you can't actually own a person anymore (they outlawed that, didn't they?) Anyways, enjoy this next part! Sorry it is kinda short. The next part will be nice and juicy and a bit longer I promise :) Thanks all for reading and putting up with me! You all rock. As always, reviews are HIGHLY encouraged whether positive OR negative. I like to learn from mistakes I may have made or suggestions that you would like to see.**

After your meltdown in the bath your doctor came back in and cleared you to go home with strict instructions to take it easy the next few days. It is almost 10 p.m. by the time you and your parents get home. You have hardly done anything today and feel so exhausted. Your parents give you a kiss good night and you barely lay down, your head hitting the pillow, before you are out like a light.

It is 6 a.m. when you wake up in the morning and you go downstairs to find your Dad already up, working on making breakfast.

Dad: "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Carly: "Morning. Okay. No more headaches."

Dad: "That is great news honey."

He hands you a plate of food as you sit down at the table. He sets his own plate down and another across the table as your Mom comes into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee for herself. She gives your Dad a swift kiss and sits down.

Mom: "Morning. How you feeling today pumpkin?"

Carly: "Morning Mom. I am okay, no more headaches."

Dad: "Well after we eat breakfast, since Carly is feeling a bit better, we can get dressed and head over to the hospital. I know a certain girl who would love to visit a patient there."

Carly: "Really? Thanks, I want to see that he is going to be okay for myself."

A comfortable silence fills the kitchen as you all eat your breakfast. You can't remember the last time that you all truly felt like a close knit family unit and can't help feeling blessed right now. Your thoughts quickly turn back to James though and you finish your food and run upstairs to get dressed. Roughly 20 minutes later you are in the car on the way back to the hospital to see James.

You walk into the hospital and go up to the fourth floor where James' room is located. You stop at the nurse's station and ask which room he is in.

Carly: "Excuse me, could you tell me which room James Maslow is in please?"

Nurse: "Are you with his family too? He is in room 439 around the corner. The rest of his family just arrived and are waiting in the hall. Only two people at most are allowed in the room at the same time. Mr. Maslow is still unconscious, but can hear you." She gives you a small smile and you nervously turn back towards your parents.

Mom: "What is the matter honey? You don't look too good all of a sudden."

Carly: "I was so excited to see James, but now his family is here from LA and I don't want to feel like an intruder. I mean after all, I am the reason he is in here in the first place."

Mom: "Oh sweetheart, don't feel like that! James likes you and you really like him. He was protecting you when the accident happened. And as for the other piece of that, you deserve to be here, seeing him, just as much as his family because of the fact you both care about each other so much. Now go over there. Your Dad and I will be right behind you."

Dad: "Yeah honey, we will be. It may also help to introduce yourself to everyone first and then ask to go in to see James."

Carly: "You two are right. I can do this for James."

You let out a shaky breath and turn the corner. You see everyone: Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Stephen, and Tanya as well as a few others you assume to be James' family members and possibly their manager. You slow down as you approach the group with your parents. Carlos is the first to see you and walks over to you. Before you can even say anything he has you enveloped in a strong hug.

Carly: "Oompf. Carlos, can you let up a bit please?"

Carlos: "Oh sorry. I am just glad you are okay too. How are you doing? Feeling?"

The rest of the guys come over too and ask similar question. Tears well up in your eyes at how touched you are that they care so much about you and their friend.

Carly: "Aww you guys! I am okay, a little bruised and roughed up because James covered me to protect me when the car came at us."

You begin to cry again as the thought that James is in that room because of you. The guys hug you tighter. A throat clears and you turn around towards it. An older gentleman around your Dad's age is standing there.

Carlos: "Carly, this is Mike Maslow, James' dad."

Mike: "Carly, it is good to finally meet you." Instead of shaking your hand he envelops you in a hug. You start to tear up again.

Carly: "It is nice to meet you sir."

Mike: "Please, call me Mike. Sir is too formal for my taste."

Carly: "Okay…Mike. These are my parents, (you fill in your Mom and Dad's names)."

Everyone shakes hands and you begin to feel a bit more at ease. You realize that nobody has gone into the room yet.

Carly: "Um… would it be okay if I go in alone and see him?"

Dad: "Carly, are you sure you want to go in alone? One of us could go in with you…"

Carly: "Dad, I need to do this. I need to go in there alone and be strong for him."

Dad: "Okay Carly. I understand. We will be here if you need us."

Mike and everyone else give you one last hug and reassuring smiles as you open the room door and go in, closing the door behind you.

You find yourself standing just inside the room and unable to move to James as you see he is hooked up to all the machines and in a cast. Tears begin to well up in your eyes again and you put a hand to your mouth to stifle a sob back. Slowly you make your way over to the bedside and that is when you can see all the bruising and scrapes. You manage to pull over the chair before you collapse into it, succumbing to the grief and guilt you are feeling at the moment over the guy you like, possibly even love, laying in that hospital bed in front of you.

Slowly you reach out and take a hold of his hand, afraid that it may break if you touch it any harder. You run your cheek over his hand and give it a kiss.

Carly: "James…"

You take a deep breath to try to calm yourself a bit more, remembering what they doctor and nurse said about him being able to hear you.

Carly: "James, I am so sorry that this happened. I promise to make it up to you."

For the next twenty minutes you just sit there talking to him and holding his hand. Before you realize it, you lay your head down next to him, whispering three little innocent words, "I love you." Just before you drift off you swear you felt his hand squeeze yours.

Meanwhile outside the room:

Mom: "It is so quiet in there."

Dad: "Well what do you expect dear? James is unconscious; it isn't like he can talk to her."

Mom: "I know that, but I kind of figured she would be crying or something."

Dad: "I think our little girl is growing up and is stronger than we realized."

Mike: "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude on the conversation, but I can tell you that just from meeting Carly that she is indeed, very strong. I am proud that my son is her boyfriend."

Dad: "Thank you Mike. That really means a lot. Why don't we go grab some coffee? The guys can let us know if anything changes and it gives us a chance to get to know you better and maybe ask you a bit about James."

Mike: "That sounds like a good idea to me. Kendall, would you and the guys mind staying here in case Carly needs you? I am going to go grab a coffee and talk with Carly's parents."

Kendall: "No problem Mr. M. We would be more than happy. As far as we are concerned, Carly is like a little sister to us already. We watch out for family."

Mike: "Thanks guys."

He leaves with your parents and leaves Carlos, Kendall, and Logan sitting outside the hospital room. Stephen and Tanya had left a few minutes ago to go check everyone into the hotel.

Logan gets up to check on you and James; he opens the door and notices that you are sleeping next to James.

He whispers back to Carlos and Kendall.

Logan: "Hey guys, come check this out."

They get up and peek in as well.

Carlos and Kendall: "Awe..."

They all have smirks on their faces as they shut the door again and settle back into their chairs with magazines to read: Carlos, a current edition of California Diver; Kendall, a current Guitar magazine; and Logan with a current travel magazine he found.

Thirty minutes later Mike and your parents come back. They notice that you still haven't come out of the room. Mike goes over and shakes Carlos awake.

Mike: "Hey Carlos, where is Carly?"

Carlos: "Oh hey guys. Guess we must have dozed off. Carly is sleeping in the room. She must have tired herself out emotionally and laid her head down by James and dozed off too. We looked in on her and didn't have the heart to wake her up."

Dad: "Thank you for that. We should go in though and get her, take her home to get more rest."

Just then the doctor comes over and wants to talk to everyone.

Doctor: "James is doing great responding to the treatments and has stabilized enough that we are going to wake him up later tonight. Hopefully by visiting hours tomorrow he will be up and alert enough to talk to a few of you. We are waking him up tonight after everyone is gone so that he doesn't over exert himself right away and has time to rest up before trying to talk and so forth. Any questions?"

Nobody has any questions and so the doctor leaves. Your Mom goes into the room and gently shakes your shoulder.

Mom: "Carly honey, come on, let's get you home. This visit has clearly wiped you out. The doctor says we can come back tomorrow and visit."

Carly: "Okay Mom." You practically mumble the answer back to her as you stand up and walk with her.

As you get out of the room, you give everyone one last hug. Mike thanks you for coming and goes in to have a few minutes with James himself. You leave the hospital with your parents and head home. Mike and the guys head back to their hotel to get some shut eye knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long and tiresome day based on what the doctor has said…


	7. Part Seven

**Disclaimer: This is the usual disclaimer where I say I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the guys...blah blah blah. Who is ready for part seven? I am sorry if this seems like filler material but it is essential to the outcome of the story. I promise it will all tie back into what went on back in the first paragraph of Part one :) Please as always review review review! I have gotten a few, but I would like more reviews please! I am a review junkie Lol...**

The next morning you wake up in your room and the weight that you have been feeling the past few days seems to have lessened and you get out of bed with a sense of renewed energy. It is still a bit early in the morning so you begin a few chores around the house so that it is less to do when your parents get up so you can go to the hospital sooner.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital:

Mike and Carlos arrive at the hospital and James' doctor comes out to meet with them.

Doctor: "Weren't there more of you yesterday?"

Carlos: "Yes, but the others are still at the hotel, we figured it would be easier in shifts and James' girlfriend will be here in about an hour or so I reckon."

Mike: "We thought we would come a bit early, see how James is doing and all."

Doctor: "That sounds good. He is doing pretty well this morning actually. He does have some memory problems from the trauma, but when I asked him some questions about his family, etc. he seemed to know the majority of the answers. I am confident that his memory will return in time. He just woke up a few minutes ago so you are welcome to go in. I would still recommend only a maximum of two people in the room at a time."

Mike: "Thank you doctor. I appreciate all you have done for my son."

Doctor: "You are more than welcome Mr. Maslow. If you need anything just let a nurse know and she will page me."

The doctor leaves and Mike and Carlos make their way over to the door. Carlos knocks on the door frame and James turns away from the TV to look. A small smile breaks out on his face as tears well up in Mike and Carlos' eyes.

James opens his mouth and manages to croak out a few sentences.

James: "Hey Dad, Carlos."

Carlos: "Hey bro. How are you feeling?"

James: "Like I got hit by a truck and my head still hurts, but the doctor says that is normal."

Mike: "I am glad you are going to be okay son. I was so worried when Carlos called me."

James: "Wait, Carlos called you? Who called Carlos?"

Carlos: "Carly called me from your phone. She didn't know who else to call. I called the guys and your dad and we were on the next flight out here."

James: "Carly? How is she? Is she okay? So Kendall and Logan are here too then?"

Mike: "Whoa…calm down James. Yes, Carly is fine. She is at her house right now resting up. They released her yesterday. She would have had more serious injuries, but you saved her. And yes Kendall and Logan are here with us, but they are back at the hotel. We thought it would be better to be in shifts for the first few days you were awake."

James: "Oh. That sounds good."

For the next hour James, Mike, and Carlos talk in the hospital room.

Back at your house:

Your parents get up just as you are finishing the last of the dishes and chores. They come downstairs and you all grab a quick breakfast together.

Carly: "Mom, Dad, are we going to the hospital this morning? I want to spend some more time with James again, even if he can't reply back or anything to me."

Mom: "Umm…Carly, you fell asleep last night before the doctor could tell you. It's about James…"

Carly: "Oh no…what happened?"

Dad: "Relax Carly. Nothing bad happened. They woke James up from the induced coma last night after we all left. He should be awake at least when we go back to see the hospital today."

You let out a squeal.

Carly: "Oh my God! That is the best news! Can we go now, please?"

Dad: "Carly, just so you know, even though he is awake, he still has a long recovery ahead of him. His leg was badly hurt and who knows what other bumps and bruises he sustained in the accident."

Mom: "Yes Carly, we can go now if you would like. Just don't get your hopes up too high okay?"

Carly: "Okay I won't mom. I know that he was badly hurt and all that, but it is a miracle that he will be awake."

You run upstairs to get ready while your Mom cleans up the breakfast table. About 15 minutes later you are back in the car on your way to the hospital. You all but run in and make your way up the floor James' room is on. You stop just outside the door as you see Carlos coming your way.

Carlos: "Hey Carly. He is awake, but he has been drifting off. Too much excitement I guess. He does have a bit of memory loss, but as far as we can tell, it isn't anything serious, and yes, he does remember you. The doctor is letting us see him only a few at a time so he doesn't overdo it. Why don't you go in? I can sit out here and update your parents."

You give Carlos a hug.

Carly: "Thank you Carlos. You have been awesome through this."

You knock on the door frame to alert Mike and James that you are there. You can see that James is tired, but a huge grin breaks out on his face. He still has the croaky voice as he speaks to you.

James: "Hey there you."

Tears begin to form in your eyes. You choke back a sob.

Carly: "Hey you."

He motions for you to come in and you can't help but run over to him and give him a hug.

James: "Ouch. Easy there darling."

Carly: "Oh my God. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

James: "I am now."

He gives you a kiss on your forehead and you lean down and give him a quick kiss on the lips in return. You hear someone clearing their throat and that is when you remember that James' dad is still in the room with you two.

Carly: "Sorry Mr. Maslow."

Mike: "Carly, I told you before…call me Mike. I will leave you two alone for a bit. Carly, just give us a holler if you need anything alright?"

Carly: "Will do Mike. Thank you."

Mike leaves the room and shuts the door a bit behind him. You turn back to James as he takes your hand in his.

Carly: "You look tired. You should get some more rest."

James: "I have been asleep for the past how many days? All I want to do is spend this time with you."

Carly: "You have no idea James. When I first saw you after the accident, I thought…."

Your voice breaks again and he reaches up to caress your face, pushing some hair behind your ears.

James: "Hey now…none of that talk. Look at me Carly." You look up at him. "This accident wasn't your fault. I wouldn't do anything differently if it happened the same or again. You mean too much to me to lose you."

Carly: "But it was my fault. If I hadn't of insisted on going downtown in the first place we wouldn't have been there and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." You are starting to cry now.

James: "Hey, hey…what did I say? Huh? None of that now. It happened and we can't change that. I will be fine Carls. I promise. Although the doctor says I need to take it easy so I may need a nurse to help me, you wouldn't happen to know of anyone I could hire do you?"

You laugh at that through the tears and look up at him again.

Carly: "You know, I may know someone. She happens to be a huge fan of yours and available for the next few weeks."

He leans forward a bit towards you.

James: "Oh really? Is she pretty?"

You playfully slap him on his arm.

Carly: "Well she doesn't think so, but there is this really cute guy that tells her all the time she is so it must be true."

James: "It is a deal then. I must meet her."

You lean in a bit more and whisper along his lips right before you kiss him again.

Carly: "You already have."

You two share a few more kisses before you realize that James is struggling to keep himself awake.

Carly: "Hey now, you should really get some rest. I will stay right here until you wake up again."

James: "You are probably right."

Just before he nods off, you think you hear him say "I love you." But you are unsure as it was more of a breathless whisper. You aren't sure what you heard, but either way, it makes your heart skip a beat. Once you are sure he is asleep you get up and go out to talk to the others.

You go out there and notice that Kendall and Logan have come to the hospital and switched with Carlos and Mike for a few hours. Kendall sees you and notices you have been crying. He runs over and embraces you in a hug.

Kendall: "Hey there. He will be fine. James is a fighter, especially when he has something to fight for."

Carly: "What is that?"

Kendall: "Why you of course. He will be back up dancing and singing in no time especially with you behind him."

Carly: "Aww… you guys are the best. James is so lucky to have friends like you guys."

Logan: "Well he is more like a brother than a friend. We are all a family, that means you too Carly."

Your parents come over to you and ask if you are hungry. You agree and they take you out to get some food. As you are walking out of the restaurant after the meal is over, someone runs up to you and sticks a camera in your face. Your parents try to fight the person off while all you see is flashes going off in your face. They manage to get you back in the car and lock the doors. Your mind is going a million miles a minute and your parents are trying to figure out their next move. You reach into your jacket pocket and take out your cell phone, dialing a number.

Logan: "Hey Carly, what's up? How is your food?"

Carly: "Logan, look. There are reporters here. They found me and my family at the restaurant. One shoved the camera right in my face. I mean, how do they even know about me?"

Logan: "Whoa. Calm down Carly. I don't know how they know…maybe they found out we came here and saw you at the hospital."

Carly: "That could be. What do we do now?"

Logan: "I will make a few calls; get some security around the hospital. You just get back here with your parents and we will protect you from them."

Carly: "Okay sounds good. Thanks Logan. How is James?"

Logan: "He is still sleeping last time I checked about 20 minutes ago. They will be waking him up soon though to try to eat something."

Carly: "Okay well will be back in 20 minutes or so. See you then. Thanks again Logan."

Logan: "Okay bye and yep see you soon."

You hang up the phone and tell your parents the plan. Your dad starts the car and you slowly make your way through the crowd, trying to crouch in the backseat so that they don't get any more pictures of you than they already have. It takes more time than you would have liked, but you eventually make it back to the hospital. You go in and make your way back to the fourth floor. As you all step off the elevator though you are stopped by a mammoth of a guy.

Guy: "Sorry, but I can't let you pass here."

Dad: "Umm… we have a right to be here. Her boyfriend is on this floor."

Guy: "Give me your name please and I will have to see if you are on the list."

Carly: "My name is Carlyndra. These are my parents."

He takes a few seconds to look at his list.

Guy: "Okay, sorry about that. You are cleared to go. Thank you for your patience."

He lets you pass and you make your way back to the hospital room. All the guys are now back there and Carlos and Mike come up and make sure you are okay. You tell them yes and ask if you can go back in by James. They say of course and you go in, noticing that he is up and trying to eat some food. You notice how he is struggling.

Carly: "Hey you. Would you like a little help there?"

James: "Umm…yeah I guess I need some huh?"

You can tell he is reluctant and tries to put on a bit of a macho front but he agrees and soon you are helping him eat the bland hospital food. He finishes about half of it and you get rid of the tray for him. You sit back down next to James.

Carly: "So you know what is all going out there I take it?"

James: "Yeah and I am so sorry that that happened to you babe. I wish I could take it back."

Carly: "Don't you dare! This is part of being in a relationship with you and if I have to stand up to a few reporters than I will because you stubborn man, I kind of like you."

James: "Well I kind of like you as well."

For the next hour you and James sit and talk and the others come into the room periodically as well to chat. The doctor comes in about two hours later to check on James and he has some good news.

Doctor: "Well if you keep on this route for a recovery, we could probably have you cleared to get out of here in a few more days Mr. Maslow."

James: "That is awesome Doc! I owe it all to the prettiest and best nurse here, Carly. She really knows how to make me feel better. Her kisses are like medicine."

You blush as the doctor looks at you and gives you a big smile.

Doctor: "Well I won't argue with you there. As long as you take it easy and don't do anything more than kiss right now that is."

Carly: "Oh no, we have only been dating a few weeks doctor."

You blush a bit more as James gives a slight chuckle.

James: "Yeah Doc, I don't think we are that far in our relationship. But thanks for the warning all the same."

Doctor: "Sorry, the doctor in me has to say all those necessary warnings. I will leave you guys to it then."

The doctor leaves and you and James are once again alone. You take a book out of your bag and sit back to read while James channel surfs. It is a comfortable routine and every once in a while you two revert back to a playful, flirtatious banter. All too soon though James starts to drift off again and you notice it is getting late.

Carly: "Hey you. I am going to go home and get some sleep okay? I will be back in the morning and I might smuggle a donut in for you."

James: "Okay. You be careful okay? Those reporters can be ruthless. And I will hold you to that donut."

You bend over and give him a kiss on the lips. He gives you one last smile before he closes his eyes and fades into dreamland. You give him once last kiss on his brow and whisper your own words of declaration, "I love you." You get up and go out into the hallway where Carlos is there waiting for you as your parents had left an hour earlier with a few security personnel to help secure your home.

Carlos: "Ready to go? He will be fine tonight. We have a few guards stationed here in case someone tries to get in and snap some pictures of him."

Carly: "Yeah I am ready. Thank you for sticking around and offering to take me home. I could have just taken a cab."

Carlos: "No problem Carly. You are like family. We take care of our own."

You both leave and get into the rental car, a nice Audi R8 (yes expensive, but Carlos likes style). He drops you off in front of your house where two security guards are waiting. Another guard gets into the car with Carlos to make sure that he gets to the hotel safely. You make your way inside your house. Saying a quick good night to both your parents, you make your way upstairs to your room. You get changed for bed and tuck yourself in, glancing at the picture of James with his arms around you back in California. You love the picture because it captures how you both feel as he is glancing down at you and you up at him. Your aunt had taken the picture without you two knowing it and had given it to you a day after you got back home from California. You smile at the picture as you settle down for the night. Tomorrow you will help the guys make plans for when James gets out of the hospital, but for now, you go off to a dreamland filled with so many possibilities.


	8. Part Eight

**Disclaimer: Please see other various chapters for a repeat of this as I do not want to type it all out again. Now on with the story...**

Over the next few days you work with Mike, Carlos, and the rest of the guys to get a place set up for James to recover at until he is good enough to fly back home. It worked out that there was a house for sale right down the street from yours and after contacting the realtor and the owners, they have agreed to let the guys lease it out temporarily for a month. It didn't hurt that the amount of money they were offered was a highly obscene amount and that the guys said they would furnish it and everything could stay there when they were done.

The morning that James was to be released, your parents stayed behind to get the house ready and prepare some food for everyone. Kendall and Carlos stopped by to pick you up and take you to the hospital. You all went up to the room and stop when you walk in and don't see James anywhere. You start to panic until you hear a sound and a curse coming from the bathroom. Carlos goes over and knocks lightly.

Carlos: "James, buddy, you need some help? Kendall, Carly, and I are out here."

James: "Uh…yeah I guess I do need a little help if you wouldn't mind Carlos."

Carlos goes into the bathroom and Kendall and you go into the room to finish gathering anything that needs to be put together. Just as James and Carlos come out of the bathroom to join you and Kendall, the doctor knocks on the door. James makes his way to sit down on the bed. You can tell he is having a rough time, especially with the crutches and the big cast.

Doctor: "Well James, I see you are ready to go. I just have a few post care instructions for you and I will see you back here in a few days to make sure you are doing okay. For the next few weeks, we will have regular appointments and starting next week you will have a bit of physical therapy. Now for the next few days you will want to definitely take it easy and try to stay off your leg as much as possible. Remember: your body is still healing and the more you rest, the better you will get. Any questions for me right now?"

James: "Ah…no I think these instructions and what you just said make total sense right now Doc. No offense, but I just want to get out of this hospital right now."

Doctor: "I can imagine. Well here are your discharge papers, just show them to the nurse on your way out and she will get you your medications and give you paperwork to finish filling out. My office number and the number of the hospital are on your instructions so if you have any troubles or questions, feel free to call me."

James and the doctor shake hands and you all make your way out of the room and to the nurse's station. Carlos and Kendall go down to get the SUV and bring it around. You help James fill out his paperwork and he signs himself out of the hospital. You make your way to the elevator and help James in, pressing the button for the ground floor. He manages to wrap his arm around your shoulders and you help keep him steady on the short ride down, enjoying the closeness that you missed so much since the accident happened. Before you know it though the doors open and you see Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mike all waiting for you two in the main lobby. Mike and Carlos help James into the SUV and you climb in on the other side. It takes about 15 minutes to get to the house and when you pull up to the house, James just sits and stares at it for a few seconds.

James: "Wow…this is…you guys are just amazing. I was expecting a hotel room while we are here, but this is just beyond that."

You give off a chuckle.

Carly: "No. We thought this would be a bit more comfortable for you until you get up and moving around a bit better."

Carlos and Mike help James out of the SUV while you grab his things and go up into the house. Your parents are waiting inside. Everyone makes it in and James makes his way over to the extremely comfy couch that you helped Carlos pick out from IKEA. You both figured that he would want to spend more time there than stuck in bed. You get James' leg situated and he relaxes back into the pillows you have given him.

Carly: "Hey, are you hungry? Do you need anything else?"

James: "Not really. Could you turn on the basketball game please?"

Mike: "Sure can son. I think the Lakers are even playing today."

Mike manages to find the game on one of the pay-per-view channels and he sits down in one of the armchairs to watch it with James. You sit down on the floor by James' head and he reaches his hand out to brush your shoulder. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan head back to the hotel to get their things and check out. They tell Mike this and that they may take a look around town so not to worry if they aren't back right away. You barely hear anything as you have slowly nodded off and James has already fallen asleep.

A few hours go by and you wake up to the smell of something cooking. You slowly get up and work the kinks out of your body, noticing that James is still asleep. You go into the kitchen and Mike is making some pasta sauce on the stove.

Carly: "Mm mm…something smells good."

Mike: "Thanks. It is an old family recipe for Bolognese sauce. I was thinking of making lasagna, one of James' favorite Italian dishes."

Carly: "That sounds like a good idea. I am going to go get him up and have him take his medicine."

Mike: "Okay that sounds like a plan. The other boys will be here in a bit. They wanted to stop and grab some books for James to read while he is laid up."

Carly: "Yeah James did mention he loves to read."

You go into the living room and gently shake James' shoulder. He looks up at you groggily and shakes his head to help himself wake up.

James: "Hey. How long was asleep for?"

Carly: "A few hours. I guess with all the getting things ready at the hospital and leaving and getting settled here wiped your energy out."

James: "Yeah I guess. Where is everyone?"

Carly: "Your dad is in the kitchen making his "famous" family style sauce for lasagna and the rest of the guys ran a few errands. Here take these."

James takes the medicine you give him and a huge gulp of water.

James: "Hey can you help me up so we can go in the kitchen then?"

Carly: "Sure can."

You both make your way into the kitchen where Mike is.

James: "Hey dad. It sure smells like it used to when I was younger."

Mike: "Well I thought you would want some major comfort food after all that gross hospital food."

James: "Well you thought right." He chuckles and for the next few minutes you are all talking back and forth with each other. The door opens and in comes Kendall, Logan, and Carlos with a ton of bags.

James: "Gees guys did you buy out all the stores? What did you guys all get anyways?"

Carlos: "Well we stopped at the bookstore downtown and they had a ton of books and we figured since we are here for a bit…"

Logan: "Yeah and then we stopped at a sports store by the mall and got a basketball and a few other things to do while here."

Kendall: "And lastly we stopped at the guitar/music store and decided to pick a few things up so we can work on a few new songs while here."

James: "Wow."

Carly: "I second that wow. Well you guys are just in time because Mike here made his "famous" lasagna."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan: "SWEET!"

Carlos: "His lasagna is amazing!"

Mike: "Well thank you boys. Anything I can do to help you all out and if making food helps, then that is what I do."

Everyone gets washed up and guys did you buy out all the stores? What did you guys all get anyways?"

Carlos: "Well we stopped at the bookstore downtown and they had a ton of books and we figured since we are here for a bit…"

Logan: "Yeah and then we stopped at a sports store by the mall and got a basketball and a few other things to do while here."

Kendall: "And lastly we stopped at the guitar/music store and decided to pick a few things up so we can work on a few new songs while here."

James: "Wow."

Carly: "I second that wow. Well you guys are just in time because Mike here made his "famous" lasagna."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan: "SWEET!"

Carlos: "His lasagna is amazing!"

Mike: "Well thank you boys. Anything I can do to help you all out and if making food helps, then that is what I do."

Everyone gets washed up and you manage to help James get settled at the table. Mike serves everyone a piece of lasagna with some garlic bread and a huge bowl of salad. Your parents join you and everyone is having a good time eating and chatting. James and the guys get done eating and go sit back down in the living room to watch another basketball game. You and your mom clean up the kitchen (since Mike cooked) and he and your dad go out by the rest of the guys. For the rest of the night you all sit around and enjoy each other's company. However, about 9 o'clock you notice that James can barely keep his eyes open. You poke him in the arm.

James: "Huh?"

Carly: "Tired?"

James: "Yeah I guess it has been a long day."

Carly: "Hey Kendall, want to help me get James to his room?"

Kendall: "Sure."

You and Kendall help James to his room with Logan following behind. You leave Logan and Kendall with James to help him get ready and head back to the living room. Your parents give you a kiss and you tell them you will be home in just a little bit, that you want to say good night to James first. They leave and then it is just Carlos, Mike, and you standing there.

Mike: "Well, I will head to bed myself. Good night Carly. Good night Carlos."

Carlos: "Good night Mike. I will be heading to bed too, or at least probably grab the computer and work on some songs."

Carly: "Good night Mike."

Mike goes upstairs to his room. Carlos turns to you.

Carlos: "I knew you would be good for James when we first met you back in LA. You didn't seem like any other girl we had met before. I am glad that he has you."

Carly: "Awe thank you Carlos. That means so much. I am glad I met all of you, not just James. You, Kendall, and Logan are like brothers that I never had."

You two share a hug and you hear a throat clear. You turn around and there is Logan and Kendall with huge smiles on their faces.

Kendall: "We couldn't help overhearing. I think I can speak for Logan too when I say we feel the same way Carly."

You all share a big group hug before Logan remembers something.

Logan: "Oh…James wanted to talk to you quick before he crashed for the night. We are all going up to bed; feel free to let yourself out when you are ready to leave, okay?"

Carly: "Okay, sounds good. Good night guys."

They head upstairs and you go into James' room. At first you think he is asleep already because his eyes are closed, but as he hears you enter, he opens his eyes a bit.

James: "Hey…I kind of overheard a bit of that conversation. I don't agree with the guys."

Carly: "Oh?"

James: "Yeah I am the lucky one in all of this to have gotten a chance to meet you and everything. There are times where I think you may be too good for me even. Like right now. I am broken. I mean the doc is optimistic about my recovery, but will I really be able to dance and perform again?"

Carly: "James…even if you don't get to do all that again, it isn't the end for you. You have so much more talent with songwriting, singing, and acting. And as for being broken, believe it or not, I am not perfect either. I have flaws. And the deeper we go into this relationship I am sure you will find those out. Let's just take it one day at a time and cherish in the fact that for now, and hopefully way into the future, that we have each other and some pretty great people backing us up."

James: "This is why I like you. You are the beauty that makes my life brighter."

He holds out his arms for you and carefully as to not disrupt his ribs and leg, you lay down by him, nestling your head into his arm. He kisses the top of your head and you turn your head and you share a small kiss. You pull away and nestle your head again listening to his breathing as he falls asleep. You manage to wiggle out and get up, leaning down to give him one last kiss before slipping out into the kitchen. You grab some paper and a pen and write a quick note for him and take it back into the bedroom, leaving it on the bedside table. You make your way out of the house and down the street into your own home. As you go up to your own bed, you can't help the smile that plays on your face with what James has told you.


	9. Part Nine

**Disclaimer: This is the usual mumbo jumbo...I do not own blah blah blah...I think we all get this by now. Anyways, enjoy the story and as always I appreciate any and all feedback, good or bad :) Thanks for reading! **

Over the next three weeks you spend the majority of your time at school or with James helping him with his physical therapy exercises or with anything else he may need assistance with such as typing or rehearsing his lines for the show. The other guys returned to LA a week ago to get caught up on that end, but were reluctant to do so at first until your parents and Mike assured them that they would all take great care of James. It is a Sunday afternoon and you and James have just gotten done with an intense therapy session in which James was able to walk back and forth using his leg for one of the first times since the accident. Needless to say it was a very emotionally filled hour and there was definitely some tension in the room and James yelled at you in frustration. You both make your way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Carly: "So now that we have your therapy out of the way, what would…"

James: "Carly, I think you should go home."

Carly: "What? Why?"

James: "I am tired and I just want a bit of time alone please."

Carly: "O...kay. If that is what you want then I guess I will just be leaving."

You set your bottle on the counter and turn around to leave. As you are making your way out of the kitchen you can't help the tears as your body shakes a bit. James notices this but doesn't make to stop you from leaving. As you make your way to the front door and open it you see Mike standing on the other side with bags of groceries.

Mike: "Carly, how was…what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

You can't seem to answer him and you practically push past him and run down the street to your house. You enter the house and discover, thankfully, that your parents are out visiting with your aunt for now. You run up the stairs and go into your room. You turn on your iPod and crash on your bed letting the tears flow. Just as you are about to drift off, Big Time Rush comes on and you hear James' voice singing: "There were so many things that I never ever got to say, 'cause I'm always tongue-tied with my words getting in the way."

Meanwhile back at the other house, Mike goes in and puts the bags of groceries away in the kitchen. Once that is done he goes in search of James and finds him in the music room, sitting at the piano.

Mike: "Hey, what is wrong with Carly?"

James sighs and misplays a key.

James: "I kind of yelled at her while she was helping me with therapy and then I told her after we got done that she should just get home and I was tired."

Mike: "And were you?"

James: "Was I what?"

Mike: "Tired? Because it doesn't look like it to me."

James: "Physically? Not really. I guess I am just tired of being cooped up here and everybody hovering over me."

Mike: "Ah…I think I understand now. Since Carly was the only one around, naturally your brain chose her to take all the frustration out on."

James: "I guess. I don't know why she got all bent out of shape over it though."

Mike: "James, you are a smart kid I am sure you can figure out why she did."

He leaves the music room to head back downstairs and into the living room to watch the latest Lakers game. James sits and agonizes over what happened and what he should do now for a while after he goes back to writing and playing music, two of the things he loves to do, especially when he is feeling like a complete ass. After about three hours, Mike goes and takes James some supper only to realize that he had fallen asleep on the small couch in the music room. Mike sighs and goes back downstairs, realizing it is early; he leaves the house and starts walking. He walks towards your house and before he knows it, he is knocking on the door. You answer the door.

Carly: "Hey."

Mike: "Hey Carly. Would it be okay if I come in?"

Carly: "Uh…sure. We just got done with supper."

He follows you into the house.

Mike: "So…want to tell me what happened? James didn't say too much."

Carly: "Not really. He got mad for no reason at me. Then he told me to leave."

Mike: "Do you know why he got mad? He didn't get mad for no reason Carly. He had a reason."

Carly: "Well then why isn't he over here instead of you talking to me?"

You run upstairs and slam your bedroom door. Mike sighs. Your parents come in, your Mom wiping her hands on a towel.

Mom: "What happened?"

Mike: "She and James had a fight. Well James got frustrated with everything and took it out on Carly during therapy. Then when Carly asked what he wanted to do tonight, he told her to just leave, that he needed some time alone."

Your Dad sighs.

Dad: "Damn it. I knew something like this might happen.

Carly: "Dad…"

Dad: "No Carly. I knew something like this would happen if you dated him, especially with him being a celebrity."

Mike: "Now wait a minute. This has nothing to do with him being a celebrity. This has to do with him being a human being who has been in an accident and has been cooped up for the past how many weeks. He hasn't been making as big of a progress as he would like, despite how well his doctor says he is doing. He is frustrated. Plain and simple. Now I am sorry he took it out on Carly, I really am, but put yourself in his shoes. You probably would have done the same thing."

Your Dad takes a deep breath.

Dad: "Okay, I guess I can see your point there Mike."

Carly: "How is he doing Mike?"

Mike: "He is looking pretty lousy Carly; I am not going to lie. He has locked himself in the music room for the past few hours."

Carly: "Oh dear…"

You start to pace back and forth.

Mom: "Now Carly…don't go getting yourself all worked up. I am sure once he has rested he will realize that he made a mistake and you two will talk it over like adults."

All you can do is nod your head at her. You excuse yourself to go out to the backyard while Mike and your parents talk some more. You grab your coat and walk over to the hammock hanging under the gazebo and lay down. You look up at the night sky, turbulent thoughts scattering through your head. Before you realize it you have fallen asleep.

What seems like a few hours later you feel someone gently shaking your shoulder.

Carly: "Five more minutes Mom."

James: "I think I should take offense to that. Carly, you need to get up. It is getting colder out here."

Carly: "James? What time is it?"

James: "It is a little after 1 in the morning. I couldn't sleep, kept thinking about this afternoon so I came outside to clear my head and saw you back here."

Carly: "Oh wow. I didn't realize it was so late. I wonder why my parents didn't come to get me."

James: "I don't know. Are you tired?"

Carly: "Um…a little but not too much."

James: "Do you think we could go inside and talk?"

Carly: "Sure. Let's go."

You both go inside the house and you don't want to wake your parents in their room downstairs so you both go up to your room to talk. You notice that James has gotten a bit better at maneuvering the stairs with his cast and crutches as he goes on up ahead of you.

Carly: "My room is the one at the end of the hall. The other one is our computer room."

James: "Okay."

He lets you go on ahead of him once you get to the top of the stairs and you go and open the door to your room. You let him walk in ahead of you though and let him sit on the bed while you go sit in your window seat.

Carly: "So…"

James: "Yeah…so. Look Carly…I am sorry about what happened this afternoon. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Carly: "I forgive you."

James: "I mean…wait. You forgive me? Just like that?"

Carly: "Yes, just like that. I was mad at first, but then I realized that this all hasn't been easy on you. I get that you feel kind of helpless and all that and that weighs on you."

James: "Wow…you are…amazing. I have got to be the luckiest guy to have such an understanding girlfriend. Most guys would have had to grovel to be forgiven after all that."

Carly: "Well I will agree with you…I am pretty amazing."

You both laugh at the pose you strike when you say that.

Carly: "How are you feeling? Your dad said you had locked yourself in the music room."

James: "I feel pretty relaxed actually. I was able to work out my frustrations into the music. I guess that is what I missed, just being able to do whatever."

Carly: "So…what happens now?"

James: "Well now I was hoping to maybe cuddle a bit with my girlfriend, watch a movie, if that is okay with you and you don't think your parents would mind."

Carly: "They probably would mind a bit, but I will leave my door open a bit. I mean it isn't like we are going to sleep together or anything, right?"

James: "Nope. I would never pressure you into something like that before talking about it first with you and making sure we were ready to take the relationship to that level. So what movie would you like to watch?"

Carly: "Do you mind if we watch Edward Scissorhands? I have been on a Johnny Depp kick lately since I found out that the new Pirates movie was coming out soon."

James: "No, I don't mind. That is one of my favorite movies."

You get up and grab the movie, putting it into the Blu-ray player. James makes himself comfortable laying on the bed and you come over to lay next to him, not too close though and start the movie. About ten minutes into the actual movie, James puts his arm around you and pulls you closer. You smile and scoot a bit closer, smiling wider when he rests his chin on your head. You both watch the movie, holding hands and cuddling. Towards the end of the movie though, you start to feel yourself drift off. Before you know it, you are asleep.

A few hours later you are being shaken awake again, this time not too gently. You open your eyes and there is your dad standing by the side of your bed. As you slowly come awake you realize two things: 1) you fell asleep and 2) you didn't fall asleep alone. James slowly comes awake slowly next to you and also sees your dad standing there.

Dad: "Kitchen. Ten minutes. Do not make me wait."

With that he leaves the room and you know you are in trouble.

James: "Shit…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep here. I probably just got you into a whole heap of trouble didn't I?"

Carly: "Oh yes, I believe we are both in trouble. It wasn't just you. I fell asleep too. Come on, let's go down and face the music."

You help him up and get his crutches. As you both slowly make your way downstairs you can't help but wonder what will happen now.


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything remotely Big Time Rush related (although I can dream can't I?) Feedback and reviews ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED so please leave one if you liked or even didn't like something in the story. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or favorited this story. I feel truly honored that you are taking the time to read my stories. Thus I give you Part Ten to the story...**

You and James make your way down to the kitchen and see your parents and Mike sitting there at the dining table. Without a word you go and sit down at the kitchen counter on one of the stools while James opts to stand near the counter.

Mom: "Carlyndra, you know why your father, why we are upset don't you?"

Carly: "Yes, I, we do. But nothing happened. We just talked about what happened and…"

Dad: "Be as that may be, you were in bed with a boy Carly!"

Carly: "But Dad…"

James: "Wait Carly. May I speak?"

You nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak as tears form in the corner of your eyes.

James: "It is true that we were sleeping in the same bed, but that is all that happened. After the way I treated Carly yesterday I came over to find her asleep in the gazebo out back. We came in and talked for a bit then decided to watch a movie. We must have been more tired than we realized and ended up falling asleep. I am truly sorry and know that I would never hurt Carly like that."

Silence greeted the room when he finished his lengthy explanation. You start to shift uncomfortably on the stool and your Mother looks over at you with a sympathetic look. Finally after what seems like eons, your Father speaks.

Dad: "I appreciate your honesty. However, you can see our concerns. She is only 17 years old and despite her being mature for her age, we, as her parents, are only looking out for what is best for her."

Mike: "I agree with Carly's parents here. You are the older one here James and it fell on you to be more responsible. However, I think you both like each other enough and respect each other enough to listen to what you want. I believe you when you say you didn't mean to fall asleep. I can see how this is all making you both uncomfortable right now. I just want to know that you both will be more careful from now on and won't do anything serious without discussing it further and what not?"

James: "Dad…"

Mike: "No James. I taught you better than this so I know you know what I am saying."

You try to sink further down on the stool you are sitting on knowing that your boyfriend is right now getting a hint of a sex talk with his father.

James: "Yes Dad, I get what you are saying."

Carly: "I agree."

Mike: "That is good. Now that this is all settled and we are at an agreement, James why don't we go back to the house and leave Carly here to talk a bit more with her parents?"

James: "Okay Dad."

James and his Dad leave your house and your Dad excuses himself to go work outside leaving you and your Mom in the house alone. She motions for you to come and sit down by her at the table.

Mom: "Carly, you are a very bright and mature young lady. Now we have had the whole "sex talk" a few years ago and I just want to make sure you remember what we talked about. I and your father would like to believe we raised you the right way and to make the right decisions. You can talk or ask me anything you want to though dear. I won't judge you. I know you like James, maybe even possibly think you love him, but the fact remains that you two really haven't known each other for all that long."

Carly: "I know that Mom which is why we aren't rushing into anything and we certainly aren't having sex. To be honest, sure we are attracted to each other, but we both understand that we haven't known each other that long."

Mom: "That is good sweetie. I would hate for you to rush into something more serious that you aren't ready for."

Carly: "I know Mom."

Mom: "Do you have any questions to ask while your father is outside?"

Carly: "Umm…not really. Like I said we aren't doing anything."

You start to blush and get a bit more uncomfortable with this talk.

Mom: "I understand. I just thought you should know that you can come to me anytime and talk."

You give your Mom a hug and thank her for being supportive and not judging you or your decisions. Just the fact that you know she trusts you helps to reinforce your decision to wait until you are mature and ready enough for something like sex. You go up to your room and grab your cell phone, sending James a text:

"**Hey. So my Mom just wanted to have the "sex talk" with me, again. Lol. I told her we weren't even close to anything like that at this time in our relationship. So what are you up to today?"**

As you are waiting for a reply, you grab a book from your shelf and sit down in the window seat and start to read. About two pages in, you get a reply text from James:

"**I kinda figured that would happen. My dad did the same thing pretty much; be safe, etc…I am not doing much today, just getting ready for another bought of physical therapy with my dad. My doctor's appointment is tomorrow and I am hoping to get the hard cast off at least."**

You smile at how eager he sounds to get the hard cast off. You send a quick reply:

**"Well when you are done with therapy, how would you like to go to the movies?"**

You don't have to wait long for a reply once again:

**"A movie sounds great beautiful. As long as it isn't too sappy. Lol."**

Your reply:

"**Okay. Sounds good. I was actually thinking somewhat about the new scary movie that just came out, this way we can cuddle during the scary parts." **

He replies back a few minutes later:

"**Sounds good again. Does 7 sound okay? Gives me time to spend with my dad and eat supper." **

You send a quick reply back that it is a plan and you could do the same with your parents especially after all that happened so far today.

6:00 rolls around and you realize that you need to get ready. Your mom is putting the finishing touches on supper so you go hop in the shower and once done, go into your closet to search for something to wear. After about 20 minutes of digging around, you decide on a pair of leggings, Ugg boots, and a nice off the shoulder sweater. You get dressed, put your hair up in a messy ponytail and go down to sit with your parents and eat supper.

7:00 rolls around and just as you finish up, the doorbell rings. You grab your purse and yell to your parents that you won't be out too late. They wish you a good time and you go open the door. James is standing there awkwardly on his crutches.

James: "I hope you don't mind driving this time." He says with a chuckle.

Carly: "Oh…I don't know. It might be a total inconvenience."

You both laugh as you make your way to your car. After a little maneuvering you both get settled into the car and you begin the 20 minute drive to the movie theater. You spend the trip chatting back and forth getting to know each other's favorite things: food, colors, books, music, and such. Before you know it, you are pulling into the parking lot of the theater. You both exit the car and make your way into the theater.

James: "So have you decided on what we are seeing?"

Carly: "Umm…actually no. Let's see, they have The Roommate playing or some comedies."

James: "Well, you wanted a horror slash thriller so The Roommate it is. Besides, I heard Leighton Meester is the bomb in it."

Carly: "Okay, The Roommate it is then."

James pulls out his wallet and pays for two tickets and you two go through the ticket gate.

James: "Do you want some snacks or popcorn?"

Carly: "Umm…not really. I am still full from supper, but I wouldn't mind sharing some sour patch kids. Maybe a small soda to go with them."

James: "What the lady wants, the lady shall get."

You get your snacks and then make your way down to the screen where the movie is playing. You and James sit towards the back because of his crutches and this way it is easier for him if he needs to get out for anything. You two settle in and James puts his arm around you. The movie begins and for the next two hours you two enjoy the movie and true to form, during the scary parts you can't help but turn your head into his chest. He just chuckles at you and leans his chin down towards your head as a caring gesture. Once or twice you swear you feel him even kiss the top of your head, but shrug it off as your imagination.

The movie ends and you both let the other movie goers traipse out of the screen room first. Once it is down to just the two of you left, James picks up his crutches and you two make your way out of the theater and out to the car. Despite it being chilly, it isn't so cold as to cause you to blast the heater full on in the car. You begin the drive back to your house. Along the way you and James now talk about the movie, what you liked or didn't like about it. You pull up in front of the house James and his dad are staying in.

Carly: "Well here you are. I had fun tonight. If you get your cast off tomorrow we should definitely do something to celebrate."

James: "Yeah this was definitely the most fun I have had since getting here. I will agree that once I get this stupid hard cast off that we will have to explore this town together a bit more like we wanted to do before the accident."

Carly: "I agree."

You help James out of the car and walk up to the door with him. He stands his crutches against the door and before you can turn around he leans down and captures your lips in a kiss. You lean in and can't help feeling like your soul is being poured into the kiss. You don't want to stop kissing him, but the cold is starting to seep in, not to mention your parents are right down the street. Last thing you need to ruin the night is another lecture from them. You reluctantly break apart from James and lean your head on his chest. He rests his chin on top of your head as his arms come around you awkwardly and rub up and down on your back, helping to warm you up.

James: "It is getting a bit colder. We should get inside. You want to go with me tomorrow to the doctors?"

Carly: "Yeah it is. I could go with. What time do you want me over here?"

James: "Well the appointment is at 10 so 9 if you want to have breakfast over here? I make a mean omelet."

Carly: "Okay sounds good. I will see you in the morning then."

You two share one last prolonged kiss before you reluctantly break away again and watch him go inside. You make your way back to the car and then go home. You don't go in right away, sitting in your car, trying to sort through how intense your feelings are whenever you are close to James. As you go inside and make your way up to bed, you can't help wondering if maybe your parent's concerns aren't justified…


	11. Part Eleven

**Here is Part Eleven. Sorry for the SUPER LONG WAIT. I hope to finish this story within the next week. Please please please review, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor Carly. Carly is borrowed from a friend of mine and I thank her for the usage Lol. Enjoy!**

Your alarm goes off and you get up, ready to go over to James' house. You decide to walk over since you are going with Mike and him to the doctor's appointment this morning and will probably take the SUV they have rented for their stay here. You go up the porch steps and knock on the door. Mike answers and you hear a few curse words come from the back room.

Mike: "Umm… James is having a bit of a late start this morning."

Carly: "Oh. Do you want me to come back then closer to the appointment time?"

Mike: "No, no. You are okay. He just lost track of time getting things ready for breakfast and is now trying to rush into getting dressed and all before you got here. When he heard the knock, he lost his train of thought and bumped his leg into the door frame. Don't worry though, he is fine."

Just as Mike finishes his sentence, James comes out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt while balancing without his crutches.

James: "Hey you!" He comes over and gives you a kiss. "Ready for a quick breakfast before we have to leave?"

Carly: "Sure am." You smile up at him and the three of you go into the kitchen and grab some food then sit down at the breakfast bar to eat.

For the next 40 minutes you all eat your food and chit chat, laughing a few times at the stories Mike is telling about James growing up. You help James clean up and then you are off to the doctor's appointment. Mike is driving while you and James are in the backseat. You look out the window as your making the drive into the city; James grabs your hand and gives it a light squeeze. You smile back at him and snuggle into his side. 25 minutes later and the SUV pulls into the parking lot of the medical complex.

Desk Nurse: "Hello. How may I help you today?"

James: "Umm James Maslow. I have an appointment with Dr. Ruiz this morning."

Desk Nurse: "Okay Mr. Maslow. If you could just fill this out quickly and _I_ will let the Doctor know you are here."

You grab the chart for James as he maneuvers the crutches to go sit down. You sit down next to him and hand him the chart. Mike sits down next to you and the two of you talk for a bit while James fills out the necessary paperwork for his appointment. The door opens and a nurse steps out just as James takes the paperwork back up to the window.

Nurse: "James Maslow."

Mike: "Do you want us to go in or stay out here and wait?"

James: "Out here would be best. Hopefully I won't be too long."

He goes in with the nurse. An hour later you and Mike are still waiting for James to come back out.

Carly: "What could be taking so long? I thought he was just getting his cast off and getting the okay from the doctor?"

Mike: "I don't know. I will go and ask."

He walks up to the front desk and asks the clerk nurse what is going on and you can see them chatting for a few minutes. He comes back and sits down.

Mike: "The doctor took off the cast and there was some discoloration that he was slightly concerned about so he is just taking x-rays and some tests just to make sure James is on the right track to getting 100% better. Routine stuff the nurse said. He will probably be a bit yet. How about we go walk around a bit and if James gets done before we get back, he can text us?"

Carly: "Sure sounds good, I want to stop at the bookstore anyways and get a new book."

Mike: "Okay, just let me go tell the receptionist and we can go."

You both head out and walk down the street towards the shops, heading first to the book café just down the street from the doctor's office. As you both walk in you are hit with the aroma of freshly ground coffee and the smell of books, a smell you love. As you wander around the bookstore part of the café, Mike heads into the café part with a newspaper and sits down after ordering himself a steaming cup of coffee. You wander down the Classics section looking for a book about utopian society and you spot a book by Aldous Huxley called "Brave New World". The name really sticks out at you so you take a look at the back cover to see what it is about. You are hooked. You go up to the register and pay for it, then go see what Mike is up to.

Mike: "Did you find anything?"

Carly: "Yes, I found a copy of "Brave New World"; it looks like an interesting read."

Mike: "Ah yes. I read that one. It is very interesting indeed, a bit out there with some of the ideas, but a good example of a Utopian society that ends up being more of a Dystopia instead."

Carly: "Hmmm…sounds like I will enjoy reading it then. Do you think James is done yet?"

Mike: "I know you are worried about him Carls, but he knows where we are. He will come find us when he is done at the Doctor's."

Carly: "I know. I just…"

Mike: "Hey, I understand. Even though you two have only known each other for a short while, you two have gotten close. You care for him a great deal don't you?"

Carly: "Am I that obvious? I do care for him. I am scared to admit I may have fallen in love with your son."

James: "You mean that?"

You jump as you hear his voice behind you.

Carly: "James! I didn't see you there." You manage to stutter out.

Mike: "Ummm…I think I will go look in the bookstore, see if I can't find myself something to read."

James limps over to the table and sits down across from you. A waitress comes up and takes his order for a caramel mocha nonfat latte.

James: "So?"

You sigh. "Yes, I think I meant it. I mean, we have only known each other for a few weeks and to be honest I haven't really had a relationship before, so I have no clue what I am feeling. All I know is I get dizzy when I am around you, my pulse speeds up, but the world seems to slow down."

Before you can catch your breath after you finish, James is kissing you, framing your face with his hands. He pulls away and leans his forehead against yours.

James: "I thought I was the only one that felt like that. It is good to know I am not."

You both smile together as you go back in to kiss each other gently until interrupted by the waitress bringing James his coffee.

James: "Thank you. So what book did you get?"

Carly: "Brave New World", it looked interesting. And don't change the subject. What did the doctor say?"

James: "I don't think I have read that one. I may borrow it when you are done. And I wasn't changing the subject, you hadn't asked yet. As you can see no hard cast anymore; I do still have a brace on, but I can walk without the crutches now. A few more weeks and I will be fully mobile again."

Carly: "That is so good! You are definitely healing at a fast pace."

He gets a sad look on his face.

Carly: "What's wrong?"

James: "I am good enough to fly back to California now. The doctor gave me the okay."

Carly: "Oh…"

James: "Yeah. I leave in two days. I know it isn't much time, but we can spend the rest of the time together and then as soon as I can, I will come back to see you or you can fly out to California…"

Carly: "School is starting back up. It is my senior year so I need to focus here. But we can still talk, email, and all that right?"

James: "Yeah we can. I will miss you when I leave; especially when we go to Germany and London in a month for a few appearances."

Carly: "Sounds fun though! You should send me souvenirs."

James: "I think I can manage that. Are you ready to go? We need to go find my Dad and then you and I can spend the rest of the day being lazy, watching movies and talking?"

Carly: "Definitely sounds like my kind of date."

He holds out his hand for you while laying down some money for the bill. He pulls you up and tucks you into his side, kissing the top of your head as you two make your way towards the bookstore to find Mike. You keep telling yourself that things will work out positively, but can't help the sinking feeling that is settling in your stomach…


	12. Author's Note

I know this is only supposed to be for chapters, but I felt I owed my loyal readers an update. I have started my fall college courses and they are accelerated so this means I only have so much time to complete my homework assignments and papers in about a 8 week timeframe. Thus, this has left me with even less time lately to work on my stories. Don't fret though because I am not giving up. I am just letting you all know that it may be a brief bit before I publish more parts or new stories. I thank you all for your patience and reviews. Brief side note: I do write personal stories as evidenced by Big Time Beach Day. Drop me a private message with your name, favorite BTR guy or gal, and a brief topic you would like the story to be about.


	13. Part Twelve

**I am so so so sorry that this update has taken me so long. I hope that the anticipation hasn't killed the story and that this newest chapter does some justice. If I have the plot all figured out, only one more chapter left and it will be a long one. Depending on how long it gets, it may be broken up into two chapters. I thank all of you for your patience and great reviews. I hope that I have taken your feedback to heart. **

**As always I do not own BTR or any of the associations with them. Carly and her parents are credited to a friend of mine as well. I graciously thank her for letting me borrow them.  
><strong>

**Feedback and reviews are always welcome. I am done with school until the Fall so I hope to get some more stories up on here.  
><strong>

**Without further ado, I give you chapter twelve! Enjoy :)  
><strong>

The next two days go by in a blur of activity as James and you are all but attached at the hip to each other. All too soon the morning comes for James and Mike to head back to LA. Currently you are sitting on the bed, watching as James zips up his suitcase. As he is moving around or rather limping around grabbing the rest of his things and putting them into his backpack, he catches a glimpse of you with a death grip on his San Diego Chargers hoodie. You hug it tighter to yourself, breathing in the scent that is uniquely James as you try not to cry, a tear betraying this as it escapes out of the corner of your eye.

James: "Hey now," he walks over to you. "We talked about this last night remember? No tears, no goodbyes because we will talk every day and see each other as much as possible through trips, Skype, and face time, right?"

He pulls you close and you nod your head as you burrow into the comfort of his arms, sniffling somewhat loudly. "That's my girl," he says. You laugh lightly and pull away slightly, trying to wipe your face with the back of your hand. He brushes a stray tear away and leans down to kiss you softly.

Carly: "I know we promised no tears and while it all sounds easy, I can't help feeling that it will be anything but."

James: "Carly…you are probably right and it won't be that easy but no relationship is. I believe this relationship that we are worth the risk and the fight so to speak. Look at me Carly. I. Love. You. And I am not letting you go without a fight."

You begin to tear up again and he smiles. He goes to hug you again and you two kiss. You lean into him and deepen the kiss when you hear someone clearing their throat behind you. Looking up and over James' shoulder, you see your Dad standing there.

Dad: "Ummm… if you are all packed and ready we are going to leave in about ten minutes for the airport."

James: "Thank you Sir."

Your Dad nods at the two of you and leaves the room, once again leaving you and James alone in the bedroom.

James: "Tell you what: I will let you keep my favorite hoodie here so whenever you miss me, you can put it on and imagine it is me wrapping you safe in my arms."

Carly: "Awe, you, James Maslow, are such a romantic. How could I be sad and say no to that?"

You lean towards each other to kiss again. After what seems like minutes you reluctantly pull away. "We should get out there before my Dad comes in…again," you sigh.

You both laugh and as you grab James' backpack, he grabs the suitcase and you both head out, James closing the door behind him. As you enter the foyer area, you see your parents and Mike standing there, talking quietly to each other. You tell yourself that everything is fine, that you and James weren't even doing anything…really, well bad, and that they are just chit-chatting like adults tend to do.

Mom: "All ready then?" she asks in what seems to be a bit too chipper of a voice for your liking.

James: "As ready as I can be to leave this place and Carly behind."

You smile up at him as he grabs your hand with his free one. You all walk out to the cars and climb in, beginning the short drive to the airport. James rubs the back of your hand the entire ride there, never letting it go.

The entire trip to the airport you hold James' hand and look out the window, afraid that if you look at James, you will start crying again. It seems all too soon that the car pulls up to the airport. As your Dad parks the car and everyone begins to climb out of the vehicle, you just sit there. James takes notice and turns to your parents.

James: "Can you give us just a minute please?" They nod and go stand over by the entrance to the terminals. James turns to you.

James: "Carly, what's wrong? I thought you were okay with this when we talked last night."

Carly: *sniff* "I know we did. I just…it is hard you know?"

James: "I know, but we can make this work. Look at me. I love you. I will call you every chance I can and you can always text me and email me and I will answer back. When we are both able we can video chat. You can get through your senior year here and then we can look at possibilities afterwards. This is what we talked about. Okay?"

Carly: "Yeah we did. I guess I am just nervous and kind of scared about you leaving and going overseas where all the people are better and a high probability of meeting someone better. With the reality of you leaving all those insecurities just came up and overwhelmed me."

James: "That may be the case, but you forget the one important thing – I love you, not those people over there. At least not in the same way as I do you. Sure I love them as fans and supporters, but not on a more personal level like I do you. I feel like you are the other part of my soul who keeps me grounded. Nobody else has that. You have my heart Carly."

You start to tear up again and give James a big hug. Pulling away you wipe at your eyes as you both hear James' flight being called from within the terminal. Your parents wave over at the two of you and you make your way into the terminal, James' arm wrapped around your shoulders holding you to him.

James gives his ticket to the attendant at the gate who gives him his boarding information. As he waits for his Dad to do the same thing, he turns to give you one last hug and kiss. You both see a flash and turn to your parents who are holding a camera and you see you Mom smile at you. You smile back and give James another quick peck before he turns back to his Dad and they walk to the runway that takes them to the plane. You go and stand by your parents who wrap their arms around your shoulders. You feel your Dad kiss the top of your head.

Carly: "I will miss him."

Mom: "I know sweetie, but it isn't the end and you two will talk and see each other before you realize it."

All three of you stand there in the terminal and watch the plane take off. About twenty minutes later as you are getting back into the car your phone goes off. You have a new text message.

"My heart, your hands, always." Xoxoxo JM

Holding your phone close to your own heart, you hope that he is right as your own heart lies within his hands as well. The morning's events catch up with you and you feel your eyes drooping before you can reply to the text and you fall asleep with dreams of the future dancing in your head on the way back home.

What will the next few months bring?


	14. Part Thirteen

**I just want to say a big "Thank you" to all of you who are reading and have given me feedback. I like to think that I not only write this for myself, but for your enjoyment as well. Sorry for any errors, etc. I do not have a beta reader so I fear that my grammar may be jumbled at times. I hope it doesn't detract too much from the story though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Big Time Rush nor do I actually own the Carly character. Carly is borrowed from a good friend of mine And now I give you part thirteen of Gotta Live it Big Time. Enjoy!**

Two days pass by and still no word from James except a brief text saying he landed safely and was swept up in meetings right away. So begins the routine…

You are just getting home from school and begin to work on a paper due for History class next week. As you log onto the computer, you see an email from JMaslow007 and smile. Clicking it open, your smile crumbles and withers away like a blossoming flower at the end of its life.

To:

From:

Subject: Skype Date

Carly –

Sorry to do this, but I won't be able to keep our Skype date tomorrow night. The record company has us doing an appearance/signing in San Francisco and we leave early in the AM and won't arrive back until sometime the day after tomorrow. I don't know yet when my next available day is as they are working on the rest of our schedules at the moment. I will get back to you and owe you that date though. In the meantime, I love you and hope school is going well. We will talk soon, I promise.

xoxoxox JM

You don't even realize that a tear escaped down your cheek until it hits your hand. The paper forgotten, you close up the computer and crawl underneath the covers of your bed, falling into a tear induced, fitful sleep, with doubts flitting through your mind like butterflies flit around countless meadows.

Over the next five weeks things become more and more strained as James cancels and reschedules more and more. You have talked to him on the phone only a handful of times and rarely even text each other anymore other than an occasional smiley face or "hello, how are you?". Schoolwork is mounting and the added stress of it being senior year plus the "James situation" isn't helping. Your Mom notices you haven't been eating and have been losing weight even. Finally, she intervenes – enough is enough.

Around the two month mark that James has gone back to Los Angeles, you are up in your room watching Big Time Rush on TV and listening to your BTR CD working on yet another big project, when you hear a knock on your door.

Carly: "Come in!"

Mom: "Hey sweetie. You didn't eat much at dinner so I thought I would bring you up a small plate of cheese and crackers."

Carly: "Oh thanks." You smile softly, taking the plate from your Mom. She lingers in the room.

Mom" "So…how are you doing?"

As you sit there nibbling a cracker, thinking that is why your Mom is lingering, it is like the past few weeks just seem to collide and catch up with you and tears form in your eyes.

Mom: Oh no sweetie!" She sits down on your bed next to you and wraps her arms around you, smoothing her hand over your head like she used to do when you were a little girl.

"I know it has been rough and to be quite honest you knew going into this relationship with James that it would be difficult at times."

Carly: "I know, but it just seems so much harder because we rarely talk…he is either busy or I am at school when he isn't. It's getting frustrating! I am beginning to doubt if I have the strength and patience any more Mom."

Mom: "Sweetie, any true relationship has its ups and downs – your Dad and I have ours. This is your first real relationship, you need to remember that. You are still learning patience and your feelings and all that goes with them. It can be overwhelming. In fact, it is meant to be overwhelming. If it isn't then that means there truly is a problem somewhere."

Carly: "Really?"

Mom: "Really. Now, wipe those tears off that beautiful face and why don't you write James a nice long email about how you are really feeling right now. Maybe if he sees in writing how you are feeling, he will make a better effort to contact you a bit more especially before him and the guys leave for that tour."

Carly: "That is a good idea Mom. Thanks, I love you."

Your Mom kisses you on the forehead and leaves the room. You grab your computer and power it up. Opening the email, you stare at it, thinking of what to write. You think back to what your Mom just said and start to type. A good ten minutes go by before you stop typing. Glancing over what you just wrote, you realize it is almost two pages long! Before you can second guess yourself and what you have written, you hit the "Send" button. Looking over at the clock, you realize how late is is getting so you change and get ready for bed. As your head hits the pillow, your email is being opened across the country.

James opens the email from you and sits reading it as the rest of the guys toss a football around. Carlos sees James' face fall and breaks off from the others and heads on over.

Carlos: "Hey bro, why the long face?"

James: "It's Carly. She is depressed and having a tough time right now and I feel horrible because I am the cause of it."

Carlos: "Oh bummer dude. From what you have told us though she is a strong girl. I am sure she will be okay."

James: "How do you and Sam do it?"

Carlos: "Easy. While we both may be busy, we always make time and even if that means holding something up for just a few extra minutes so we can say "Hi" on the phone. As long as I hear her voice and she hears mine and we know the love is there, it brings us a sort of comfort that we are good ya know?"

James: "I never thought of that. We have just been so busy that I haven't really gotten a chance to call Carly lately. I either send her an apologetic email or a few texts here and there."

Carlos: "Well there is the problem bro. To her thinking you are casting her aside and that she isn't important enough. You should give her a call right now man."

James: "But she is probably asleep, it is midnight in Minnesota after all."

Carlos: "So…just call her and when she picks up tell her you love her and miss her and sweet dreams or something. It doesn't have to be a long convo right now bro. Just let her know you got her email and do care."

James: "You're right of course. Thanks bro!"

Carlos walks back to the others while James goes into the house to call Carly.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

Just as James is going to give up and call another time, you answer in a sleepy tone.

Carly: "Hello?"

James: "Hey beautiful."

Carly: "James? What's wrong?" Suddenly you are wide awake, thinking that something bad has happened.

James: "Whoa…nothing happened. I am fine. I just read your email and well I have been a jerk lately. I am sorry. I know you are probably tired though so I won't keep you on the phone too long. We can talk some more tomorrow."

You try to interrupt him but he stops you.

James: "Just…let me finish please. I know I have been canceling dates and have been lousy at calling and talking to you. I read what you wrote and it gave me a pain right in my heart to think that I have been hurting you like that. I make this promise to you – no matter what or how inconvenient on my end, I will call you at least twice a week to talk to you even if it is just to say "Hi". I love you Carly and I want to make us work."

For what seems like the longest minute there is silence on the phone. James, fearing you have hung up or fallen asleep frantically calls your name into the phone.

Carly: "Ow! I am still here." You sniffle a bit.

James: "Oh no, I made you cry. I am such an idiot."

Carly: "No James you aren't! I am not crying because of what you did, I am crying because of how beautiful and caring what you just said was. I love you too and will try to be more understanding."

James: "I am so glad I called and woke you up to talk about this. I know I feel a lot better, I hope you do too."

Carly: "You know what? I actually do feel a lot better, like a small weight has been lifted up."

Suddenly, realizing how tired you are, you and James tell each other "Good night" and he makes a kissing noise at you over the phone which makes you smile even more. You both hang up and for the first time in months your dreams are plagued not with nightmares, but peace.

But will they stay that way?...


	15. A Happy Ending or Is It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Big Time Rush nor do I actually own the Carly character. Carly is borrowed from a good friend of mine And now I give you part thirteen of Gotta Live it Big Time. Enjoy!**

**Sorry this took so long, I had a hand injury that limited my typing ability for a few weeks. But I am better now and back into the writing saddle again. More stories to come soon **

**This is the final chapter of Carly's story sad I know but I felt it was time to wrap it up and move on to other stories. I hope that this story has been a fun read and lived up to expectations. I do apologize for any and all grammatical errors as I still have yet to find a Beta reader. Thank you for reading and the feedback that you have given. I hope that you continue to check out my stories and enjoy reading them. Without you readers, writing would have no point. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to the top of yours **

**And now the concluding part to Carly's Imagine: Gotta Live it Big Time**

The next few months leading up to the BTR European overseas tour go by quickly without much strain. James has kept his word and called you twice a week even managing to keep a brief Skype date once a week. You can't help thinking though that things are going too well and that something is lurking in the distance. On the night before James and the rest of the guys are scheduled to leave for the tour, you log on to your computer for a Skype date.

Carly: "Hey you!"

James: "Hey yourself! You are looking gorgeous tonight."

You roll your eyes and blush a bit as you are currently wearing an old t-shirt and flannel pajama pants with your hair up in a ponytail, hardly wow factor material. You love though that he can make you feel beautiful even when you yourself don't think so.

Carly: "Thank you sir. So are you all packed and ready for your adventure overseas? I will miss you so much and the time difference is going to be torture."

James gives a small chuckle.

James: "Yeah just finished packing actually. Carlos helped so my suitcase is nice and organized."

Now it is your turn to chuckle. You have heard stories about how much of a neat freak Carlos can be.

Carly: "That is good though. It means you won't miss anything when you leave."

James: "This is true. So listen, when we get over there I am still a bit unsure exactly what our schedule will be but, I will make sure to call you once a week and as often as I can if that is okay."

Carly: "I understand. I have to share you with thousands of fans over there and since they don't get to see you guys as often, it is understandable that you won't have as much free time. You just make sure you guys take care of each other and nobody, especially Logan, gets lost."

James smiles at you and the amount of love/concern that shows on your face.  
>James: "You really are amazing you know that? I love you."<p>

Carly: "Aww thanks! You aren't so bad yourself. I love you too."

All of a sudden another face pops up on the screen.

Carlos: "Hey Carly! Good to see you again! Hope all is well. James can't stop talking about you. We can't wait to stop by on our way back in a few weeks after we are done overseas."

He trails off as James pushes him away from the computer. This makes you laugh even more.

Carly: "Hi Carlos! Bye Carlos!" You yell and hear chuckling fading away as James comes back into view.

James: "Sorry about that. He was being nosy."

Carly: "That is quite alright. Well I should probably head to bed. I have my SAT testing in the morning and I need a good night's rest."

James: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Good luck and you will nail it, I know it! I love you and will miss you. Talk to you as soon as we land over there."

Carly: "I love you too and will be counting down the hours and minutes."

You log off the chat and go get ready for bed. For a fleeting minute a bit of jealousy passes through your mind and the thought of James surrounded by all the beautiful girls and accents over there, but then you remember that James love you, not them, at least not in the same way. While he is grateful and loves them as fans, you are the only one that has his heart. Falling asleep with a smile on your face, you are reminded just how much you love him and he loves you.

The guys have been overseas now for a couple of weeks. True to James' word he has called you as often as possible. You have a positive outlook that your SAT testing went fairly well but won't know the results for another week or two. Things have been going good, or they were at least up until a few days ago. You keep telling yourself not to worry, that it has really only been eight days since you last talked to each other. However, at the same time, there is a feeling in your heart that something just isn't right. Spring Break has begun for your school and lasts until after Easter. The guys will be back in time to stop over in Minnesota for a few days to see you them fly home for a bit more of a breather before hitting the studio to work on the new album some more. After that the guys head off on a mini summer tour to promote the new album. Needless to say, you are looking forward to the few days you get to actually spend with James before they head home.

Logging into your Twitter account, you see an interesting post from a German fan that was taken at the signing that day. Anxious to see James' face, you click the link and wait for the video to load. Immediately you realize that something or rather someone is missing. You see Kendall, Carlos, and Logan at the signing table but in James' place there is only a propped up picture. You hear a fan ask Carlos where James is.

Carlos: "Unfortunately James is feeling under the weather and couldn't make it today for the last leg of our journey here. He did say to tell everyone he loves you all and signed all the posters at the hotel so you would still be able to get his autograph. He is so sorry and torn up that he couldn't be here. In fact, why doesn't everyone go ahead and tweet him to feel better on Twitter?"

The guys go back to signing but you tune it out and close out the video.

"Why hasn't James called me?" you think to yourself. Picking up your phone, you don't care that your parents told you not to make international calls, to wait for James to call you first, you press number one on your speed dial and it starts to ring…and ring…and ring…finally a click sounds but your disheartened to hear his voicemail instead of his beautiful voice: "Hey this is James, you know what to do." *Beep*

Carly: "Hey you…just saw a video from the Germany signing and Carlos told everyone you were sick. Call me okay. I am worried. Hope you are okay. I love you. Bye."

Hanging up your phone, you sit there on your bed for a good ten minutes before you start getting antsy. It is late but you don't really care, you need, no you want to get out of the house. It feels like the walls are drowning you in suspense and misery. Grabbing your coat from the hall closet, you open the front door and head out, trying to be as quiet as you can be so that you don't wake up your parents. Shoving your hat on your head and hands in your pockets, you just start walking with no real destination in mind.

A few minutes pass before you look up and realize you are in the park you played at when you were younger. It hasn't changed much – the slide in the same spot, the swings the same putrid grey color…the only difference you see is that they added a massive playground set and took away the big climbing gym. Walking over to the swings you plop down and allow yourself to think about the past few months since going on vacation with your Aunt and Uncle and meeting James. Looking back you can't believe how lucky you were to have such a great opportunity to meet a guy who challenges you to push past your shyness and be who you want to be. Then your thoughts stray to a darker note. While James has helped you become a better person, you can't help the sinking feeling that it just isn't going to work out with all the distance and stress of trying to make a long distance relationship work, not to mention he is a famous celebrity.

Your phone rings but you let it go to voicemail thinking it is just your parents and you will be heading home shortly anyways. You start to swing as tears glide down your cheeks at the overwhelming loss flowing within your heart and soul. Again your phone goes off and you decide to turn it to silent. You sit there swinging for the next ten minutes alone – all these thoughts and ideas skipping around in your head. Or at least you thought you were alone…

"Hey." You startle and fall off the swing. Hearing the crunching of footsteps running towards you, you try to turn towards them. "Are you okay?" You know that voice, but how…he is supposed to be in Germany for two more days.

Carly: "James?"

James: "Hey, are you okay?" He asks again while helping you up.

Carly: "But…I thought you were in Germany until tomorrow or so?"

James: "Since I was sick and worn out, the guys decided that instead of moping around the hotel room possibly spreading this cold or whatever, that I could get a head start on vacation and feel better when I got here to see you again. So they packed my bag for me and shoved me out at the airport with my ticket and passport. Presto, here I am."

As he finishes talking, he notices you shaking your head and crying.

James: "Hey what's wrong? You are hurt aren't you?"

Carly: "I thought you were going to break up with me, that you were ignoring me."

James: Oh no, I would never…unless you want to break up with me?"

Carly: "I don't want to James, it's just…the distance and everything. I want us to work out more than anything else so far that has happened in my life."

James: "Then we will. You graduate in a few months. Move out to California with me. You can go to college out there, live in the dorms so your parents won't worry. Internship with us at the studios; I am sure I can give you a boost in but you would still have to apply and all that yourself. We can make us work Carly. Just don't give up. I haven't and I won't."

Carly: "I love you."

He pulls you close to him and kisses you like never before. If you weren't already sitting down, you would be now.

James: "I love you too. And we can make us work. I have never felt this way about anybody Carly, I mean that."

Carly: "Me either. I am willing to put my doubts and fears aside to fight through this and make us work too. And I will look into the colleges and internships out there then first thing in the morning; right now I am freezing and tired. Can we go home now?"

James: "Sure can babe. Your parents are probably worried. I told them I was going to look for you."

Carly: "Oh no, they are probably going to ground me for weeks!"

James chuckles. "I am sure they will understand if we explain what happened to them."

Carly: "Maybe. Oh…I never asked. How are you feeling? Still sick?"

James: "You know what? I am feeling a whole lot better since I rested on the plane and am here with you now. My leg is a bit stiff from all the usage on tour, but the doctors say that if I keep up my therapy it should go away in time."

Carly: "That's good. I am glad you are feeling better. Last one to my house though doesn't get any hot chocolate!"

With that said you take off at a jog towards your house with James following behind, catching you by the waist. He pulls you close to his side and kisses the top of your head. You lean your head on his chest and for the first time since all the craziness started, you can actually see a plan in the future for yourself: college in California, experience gained through vast internships, a great guy by your side, and new friends to be made. Not too shabby at all you think as you smile upon reaching your house. Your parents upon seeing how happy you are again don't scold you as much as you thought they would. Just chastise you for making them worry without need. As you and James sit down to talk about the future with your parents, you look out the window and realize that a dusting of snow has started. Snuggling into James' side some more, you turn your attention back to him and your parents. If you have learned one thing from all the chaos over the past few months it is that no matter the hurdles you face, as long as you have family and friends, you will be okay and get through anything.


End file.
